Love on the weekend
by Its-perfectly-reckless
Summary: It was quite the conundrum. He wasn't sure he wanted to be with her, in the sense of commitment and the goal of a life long relationship. Yet at the same time, the thought of another man touching her the way he had, the thought of her calling another mans name the way she had his, made him want to vomit and punch things.- ByaRan *I do not own Bleach or the characters depicted*
1. Chapter 1

She wasn't sure what to call it, this thing that was happening between them. It had started out innocently enough, bumping into one another in a loud, dark night club. Though of course this particular one was fancy and swanky, the kind you needed money to get into. That or natural born assets like the ones she possessed. She'd never been there before and had decided to finally check it out, even though she usually liked the smaller, more gritty places.

"You uh...come here often?" She'd asked as she approached him at the bar, giving him a wink and a smile.

"Lieutenant...what are you doing here?" His surprise evident.

"Well, same as you I suppose. Are you with Rukia and Renji?"

It was odd to see him in the world of the living, alone and wearing human clothing, and it took her a moment to realize that it was actually him. But once she got closer, she knew it. She'd recognize that jawline and raven hair anywhere. She might not know much about him, but she wasn't blind, the man was gorgeous.

"I am here alone. As I usually am." Recovering himself and trying to intimidate her with a look, like he did with everyone else.

She wasn't as easily shaken as those cowards, staring back at him in defiance. She assured him that she wouldn't go telling anyone about running into him, but made sure to ask just what it was he was doing there.

"I simply found a way to escape the pressures of life in the Soul Society, discreetly."

"I get that. After all, that's half the reason I myself come to this world alone. I like to spend time on my own, without judging eyes watching my every move." She responded.

He seemed a little taken aback by her answer, and she watched as his shoulders loosened and relaxed a bit. The way his eyes traveled the length of her after that didn't escape her. She was sure he was just trying to decide whether to continue their brief conversation, or continue his night alone as planned though.

Curiosity got the better of him in the end and he offered to buy her a drink. That one turned into several and somehow, the next thing she knew the two of them were grinding against each other on the dance floor. He was a great dancer, fluid and loose, his body able to move in perfect time with the beat, as well as her own body. She was surprised to say the least, as she has pegged him as the type to be too uptight and rigid to let his hips gyrate in a manner that was so...lewd for lack of a better word.

They'd had a great night, but she figured she'd never see him in that setting again and pushed it to the back of her mind. As much as she could anyways. Every time she saw him after that, all she could think about was the feel of his body moving in time with hers. The smile that had seemed to come so easy after a few drinks, and the witty banter they'd exchanged throughout the night. It was truly distracting during meetings, and even just in passing in the streets. But true to her word, she hadn't said anything about it.

She'd even made it a point to go to other clubs when she went out again, managing to stay away from that place for a few weeks. But her curiosity got the better of her eventually and she went back there, secretly hoping he was there, though she wasn't sure why. Much to her delight, he was there again, and they repeated their first meeting, staying until last call. However, instead of just saying goodnight and going about their lives, he'd told her that he would be there the next weekend at the same time, should she so happen to be there too. That started it all.

It had never been his intention to get involved with her, if you could even call it being involved. But this...thing, had been going on for close to a year now, and he looked forward to meeting her in the living world more and more. So much so that sometimes his weeks seemed to drag on, just despite him.

It had started out so simple, just the two of them enjoying a few drinks, dancing, and a little conversation. It was never meant to become more than that, but while her alluring figure and gyrating hips had initially drawn him to her, it was her inner beauty and intelligence that ensnared him. Her eyes dragged him deeper and deeper into her web, and by the time he realized that he was caught, he didn't want to escape. Finally, after a few months of feeling her body against his every weekend, he grew bold and kissed her.

Her shock only lasted a moment, just long enough for her cheeks to flush, before she pulled him close and returned the sentiment. He wasn't sure how long it had lasted, their bodies continuing to move to the music as they all but devoured each other whole, but if he'd died right then it would have been with a smile on his face. A strange feeling erupted in his chest that night, one he hadn't felt in so long it took awhile to name it. Lust. He was lusting after Rangiku Matsumoto. This couldn't end well.

After that, every time they met the kissing ensued almost immediately, as if their lips were magnets. She would move in close and press her lips to his as if she'd been starving for the contact. He was always happy to oblige her of course, feeling like he couldn't wait much longer himself. Her kisses had done something to him, something that he struggled to explain.

It was one thing to enjoy alcohol fueled nights of making out and mutual groping. It was another to be completely sober and longing for the taste of her mouth, to want to reach out and pull her close to him when they were in passing, or across the room from each other in a meeting. And while he'd never admit it, he'd even begun to feel pangs of jealousy when he'd see her drinking with her friends during the week, jokingly pressing their faces into her breasts.

A possessiveness he never knew he was capable of, was beginning to rise within him, and it threw him for a loop. She wasn't his. She was free to carry on with her life as she had always done. They were just "having fun" as she'd put it. And she wasn't a possession to be owned. He couldn't wrap his head around why he was feeling that way, and pushed it back down to where it had been for the last several decades.

The way he looked at her when they were together started to grow more intense. She could practically feel his eyes devouring her every curve, like a predator stalking its prey. Just waiting for the right moment to strike. And while she'd admit, it sent a rush of excitement through her, she was going to have to be cautious. He was dangerous and she wasn't sure if she wanted things to go further than they had.

Ok...that was a lie. She was _**dying**_ for things to go further. Maybe back to a hotel room, or even his bed at the Kuchiki mansion, but she didn't want to be the one to send them down that path. At least not this soon. No, she would just have to leave that door open and wait patiently to see if he was willing to enter on his own. Waiting was something she was no good at though, so hopefully he'd make a move before she caved in and did it herself.

* * *

They'd now been meeting almost every week for a whole year, and it had been months since he'd first kissed her. Why hadn't he made a move to take things further yet? It was starting to drive her crazy. Sure, they had stated that they didn't want to get serious about anything, but come on! She didn't need a promise of undying love to let him take her to bed, she just needed him to want to. There was no way that he wasn't attracted to her, at least she hoped not.

Like they say though. If you want something done, and done right, you have to do it yourself. She'd just have to muster up the courage to take matters into her own hands. And that was exactly what she planned to do...why not tonight?

"Hey there handsome...fancy running into you here." She said with a wink as she approached him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of company from such a beautiful lady?" He asked, already prepared with a drink for her.

"Well, the fact that you always have a drink and a compliment at the ready doesn't hurt. Nor does the way you kiss such a beautiful lady." Leaning in close and pressing herself against him.

"Hmm...if it's that simple, I suppose I should keep it up." Letting his lips meet hers.

"Mmm...well one of these days you're gonna have to step your game up if you want to keep the company of _this_ lady." Grabbing her drink and sauntering her way towards the dance floor.

She made sure to sway her hips in a way that called him to follow. He didn't get up right away, but she could feel his gaze on her. It had become something of a game for them. She would wander out to the dance floor alone, and he would watch her from his stool at the bar for a little while. It was a kind of kinky, the way he liked to watch her, but she found it to be a turn on. He would always wait until every other man in the club was staring at her before making his move to join her, crushing their hopes.

Tonight she was going to make sure to give him the show of his life, and not just in the club. Making sure to stop in a spot where he could see her clearly, she turned a heated gaze in his direction and started moving to the beat. As the music began to carry her away, she closed her eyes and let her hands roam her body, taking the time to caress her every curve. The look in his eyes when she met his gaze again, made the rest of the club seem to disappear. It was just the two of them now, her moves becoming a sirens call to him, as if it were a private show.

If he'd learned anything in the last year, it was that Rangiku Matsumoto was clever, sly and tenacious. She was a woman who knew what she wanted, and she also knew just how to get it. It hadn't escaped his notice that she was wearing a dress he particularly loved on her. The short red one that showed off her legs, with the dangerously low neckline and open back. Her bare, exposed skin almost screaming to be caressed by his touch.

She was up to something, and her dress wasn't the only clue. The way she'd walked to the dance floor, slinking her way through the crowd like a wildcat stalking it's prey in tall grass. He couldn't help but follow her every step with his eyes. And they way she was dancing, with fire in her eyes, as if every move was for him and him alone. Oh yes, she definitely wanted something, and with the spell she had him under this evening, he was sure to give her anything she wished for. Maybe she was right, maybe he was going to have to 'step his game up'.

He'd almost forgotten that they were surrounded by people, his vision blocking out everything but her and the sinful movements of her body. Forgetting that others could see the way her body undulated and twisted before his eyes. He was quickly reminded however, when a voice cut through the haze in his head.

"Damn man...I'd fuck that six ways from Sunday."

"Bro, I know...I would _destroy_ that!"

Turning his head in the direction of the laughter coming from the foul mouthed drunks, he realized that they were in fact staring at Rangiku. As if she were a piece of meat. Absolutely disgusting. It made him want to punch the men in the face, but he wouldn't make a scene, that would ruin the night for sure. No, it seemed it was time leave his perch and make his way to her before they or others tried to beat him to it. He could see them starting to circle her like vultures as it was.

Once he was done intimidating the other men with a warning look his gaze finally met hers again, and he fell right back under her spell. Hands reaching out of their own accord to place themselves on those luscious hips, he pulled her against him without delay. He pressed his body against hers from behind and she all but melted into him, a hand coming up to twist into his hair, pulling him in for a kiss. The world around him faded away, the only things that still existed were her and the beat their bodies were moving to.

He'd never felt so intoxicated, and he'd only had one drink, so it had to be her lips. She was getting him drunk without a drop of alcohol, but he didn't want it to stop. No, he was ready to let go completely and see where she and the night took him. Turning her to face him, he ground himself against her, letting his hands wander over her sides and around to the small of her back, before traveling lower and cupping her backside in his palms. Normally, he wouldn't be so forward, but the way she was looking at him made him feel bolder than usual. And the fact that she didn't seem to mind, only encouraged him and boosted his confidence.

Letting him pull her close and run his hands over her body was something she always enjoyed, just the feel of his hard body against hers was enough to turn her on. But the feel of his hands squeezing her ass kicked that into overdrive. It let her know she had him right where she wanted him. Well, not exactly _where_ she wanted, as she'd much rather they were alone with a bed near by, but she'd take what she could get. She didn't want to push too hard though, so she reminded herself to pull back and pace herself. The night was still young after all.

"Let's get another drink shall we?" She asked, pulling herself away from him.

He agreed readily and followed close to her as they made their way over to the bar. She ordered two beers and two shots, and he took care of the bill before she could get her money out, as usual.

"You know, one of these days I'm gonna beat you to it. I'm an independent woman, and I'd like to buy you a drink for once." She said with a wink.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to insult your independence. But I am a gentleman, and paying for a beautiful woman's drink is the least I can do...if I'd like to keep her company." He said with a smirk, swallowing down his shot alongside her.

"Hmm...I suppose you're right...but the next round is on me. Got it?" Wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his lips to hers.

"Well, if you reward me like that for letting you buy a round...I'll let you buy as many as you want." He replied when they finally broke apart.

"If you play your cards right...I could be persuaded to give you a much _better_ reward." She said with a wink, turning to order another round of shots.

As promised, he let her take care of it, though not without looking as though it pained him, which made her giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing really, just your face while you let me pay...you're too cute." Pressing a chaste kiss to his mouth.

"Hmm...cute isn't really what I'm going for, but I'll take it." He replied, taking a swig of his beer. They continued conversating through two more rounds of shots, and he ordered them one more round of beers when they were through.

"Shall we get back out there?" He whispered in her ear, pulling her against him and grinding himself into her backside slightly.

Gods, he was so sexy, and his deep voice did things to her that he was surely unaware of. As he took her by the hand and led her back into the crowd of writhing, gyrating bodies, she couldn't help but to stare at his backside. It was damn near perfect, and his casual slacks clung to it in just the right way, making her wonder how it looked when he wasn't wearing clothes. That was a dangerous line of thinking though, as she then began to imagine him completely naked, which turned into picturing him pinning her down and ravishing her all night long. She completely lost herself in thought as the fantasy started to become more and more x-rated.

"What are you thinking about?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm posting this one right away as well because I don't have a reliable internet connection right now and I have no idea when I'll get another chance to upload a few more chapters. Please let me know what you think of what I have so far!**

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" That deep voice bringing her back to reality. They'd stopped walking, and he'd pulled her into his arms, her body moving to the beat of it's own accord.

She felt herself blush violently, and tried to hide it by turning her back to him and wrapping his arms around her waist. He was waiting for an answer and she was desperately trying to think up something. She couldn't tell him what she'd really been thinking about! Or could she?

She knew it was probably the alcohol talking, but she had promised herself that she'd make the first move if he didn't, and who was she kidding? She'd be waiting a lot longer if she let him do it. So screw it, she was just going to throw it out there between them. After all, what was the worst that could happen? Other than him rejecting her, not much, but she didn't want to think about that. Turning back to face him, she leaned in, her lips as close to his ear as possible, and whispered.

"I was picturing you naked...and fucking me like there's no tomorrow." Squeezing one of the cheeks of the perfect ass that had gotten her all riled up in the first place.

He didn't respond right away, and his body froze, no longer moving along with her. She was almost afraid to look at him, worried that he was going to turn her down after all. Waiting a few more moments for him to get a grip on himself, he still didn't say anything. Pulling away from him slowly, she refused to look him in the eye. If he was rejecting her, it would hurt less that way. She was suddenly overcome with embarrassment at the fact that she had said such a thing to him, and awkwardness threatened to make her turn on her heels and run out of there.

His mouth had gone dry at her confession, falling open as if to speak but nothing came out. He completely froze, trying to process the moment and think of a reply. What the hell was he supposed to say to that?! She was the only person he'd ever met that could throw a wrench into his thought process, catching him off guard so easily. Not even Hisana was able to short circuit his brain like this.

He had no words, only images of throwing her down and taking her right there on the dance floor. But that was not the right reaction. He wanted to be smooth about it, but he feared it was already too late for that, his mind on a delay. He could tell he was taking too long to recover himself from the surprise and get his hormones under control.

She'd been waiting for an answer for what felt like and eternity to him, and she started to pull away. His senses started to come back to him, just in time to see the hurt and ashamed look on her face. If he didn't say something right then, she was going to walk away, thinking he didn't want her. And he definitely wanted her. Finally pulling himself together a few beats later, he pulled her back into his embrace.

"My apologies...you caught me off guard. Come back to my hotel room with me tonight...I'll 'step my game up' for you." His hips pressing forward, letting her feel how hard she'd just made him.

"I was starting to think you'd never ask!" A sultry pout on her mouth.

The thought of getting her out of that dress made his heart do a little flip in his chest, and he suddenly felt the urge to end the night early, just to get her in his bed. But he had more self control than that, choosing instead to kiss those pouty lips as they got back to what they'd been doing before her confession. Of course, if she kept dancing the way she was, he might just have to let go of some of that control. Though he didn't want her to think that her body was all he wanted, because there was so much more to her than that.

By the time they finally crossed the threshold of his rented room, it felt like he was losing his mind. He was at war with himself internally. One side was absolutely dying, even salivating at the thought of her naked and writhing beneath him, crying out his name in pleasured bliss. The other was telling him to pull back, that it wasn't the right time for such actions. He didn't even know how she really felt. Was this all just fun and games to her still, or did she have feelings for him? He wasn't the kind of man to sleep with a woman he wasn't romantically involved with. But she was making it _so hard_ to say no. Especially when she threw him against a wall and ripped his shirt open, buttons flying in all directions, her lips never leaving his.

Hands gripping her biceps, he pulled away from her. This had to stop, they needed to talk before he let this continue, otherwise one of them was going to end up getting hurt.

"Rangiku..." Prepared to tell her to stop, he made the mistake of looking into her lust hazed eyes. Seeing her bite her lower lip in anticipation.

"Slow down a little...we have all night after all." His tone low and seductive.

For the love of all that was holy, what the hell was that?! That was not at all what he was supposed to say. He was supposed to be stopping things, not allowing them. How the hell could this woman make him forget himself so easily? Make him so blind with lust and want to the point of going against his own morals? She would surely be the death of him.

"Sorry..." She whispered. A blush rose on her cheeks, making his already painfully hard erection, twitch with desire.

"Don't be...I just want to savor this moment." Screw it, he wanted her so bad he couldn't think straight anymore. He was going through with this, there was no turning back. Even if all she wanted from him was sex, he'd deal with that later.

Looping a finger under the strap of her dress, he started to pull it down off her shoulder, but she stopped him. Taking him by the hand, she pulled him towards the end of the bed and undid his pants. Letting them fall to the floor, his underwear following seconds later, she pushed him hard enough to make him fall back onto the bed. Oh...so she wanted to be in control? Well, he was more than happy to let her have it...for now at least.

He was right, she needed to slow down and enjoy this. But could he blame her for being so excited? She'd been daydreaming of this very moment for months, and hearing him invite her to his room for the night had sent her imagination into overdrive. So when they'd finally made it and the door closed, she pounced, not wanting to waste any time, or give him the chance to change his mind. It couldn't hurt to do as he said and savor the moment though. Hopefully this wasn't a one night stand kind of thing, but just in case, she would memorize every inch of him and every moment of the night.

Stepping back away from the end of the bed, she took a moment to enjoy the view in front of her. Byakuya Kuchiki was naked and splayed over the end of the bed, propping himself up on his elbows and looking at her like he was ready to eat her whole. Oh sweet Kami, he was the sexiest thing she'd ever laid eyes on. Midnight hair, steel colored eyes, and a body that was all lean and toned muscle. A confident grin was playing at the corners of his lips when he noticed her eyes drift to his hardened member, standing tall and proud. Much like his ass, it was damn near perfect and she licked her lips despite herself. It was alright though, he'd be doing the same soon enough.

Knowing how much he liked to watch her, she made sure to make a show of getting her dress off. Taking her time and exaggerating every movement. Once the dress reached her knees, she let it fall and stepped out of it. Hands on her hips she stood still for a moment, letting him get a good look at her in her matching red lace undergarments. She swore she could physically feel his gaze on her and a rush of heat ran through her body, moisture between her thighs growing.

Moving to take off her heels, he let out a small noise resembling a grunt to get her attention.

"Leave those on." More of a command than a request.

She raised an eyebrow at him, but complied without question. He was completely relaxed, prepared to see her reveal more, but she had something else in mind first. Closing the distance between them, she leaned forward, placing her hands on his thighs. He sat up to bring their lips together, kissing her long and slow as she slowly dropped to her knees before him.

Face to face with his waiting erection, she felt her mouth salivate at the thought of all the things that were about to happen. Her goal was literally right in front of her and she wasn't going to wait any longer. Reaching out and wrapping her fingers around his length, she gave him a few tentative strokes, trying to feel him out before starting. He let out a hiss at the contact, his face twisting in pleasure. Lifting her ample bosom with her free arm, she slid him between her breasts, the fabric of her bra holding him close against her chest. Giving him a moment to get used to the sensation of being surrounded by her soft flesh, she started to rise and fall at a slow pace.

"Oh Gods...that feels fantastic." He groaned out, his head tipping back.

He was enjoying it, but she could do better. Shifting into a more comfortable position, she stroked her breasts down his shaft, the tip of him poking out between them. Leaning in, she wrapped her lips around him and began to suck. She used her hands and mouth in unison, bobbing her head up and down on the head, while continuing to stimulate the rest of him with her bosom. One of his hands wound it's way into her hair almost immediately, the fingers of the other gripping the edge of the mattress tightly.

The feel of her touching him alone had him on the edge right away. Now with her breasts and mouth working on him in tandem, he was quickly being overwhelmed with sensations. What she was doing was something he'd never even thought of, something he didn't even know was an option. Admittedly, that was probably because Hisana had not been gifted with the kind of body Rangiku had, but Kami was he glad that she opened his eyes. And he wondered briefly, if she would give him other new sensations. It was highly likely, considering his lack of experience in the bedroom, and he was looking forward to it.

He'd distracted himself as long as he could manage, but he was fast approaching his limit, especially with the way she was looking up at him through her lashes as she suckled on him. He wasn't one for using foul language, but at that moment they were the only kind of vocabulary he could think of.

"Fuuck...Rangiku...I'm gonna..." He tried to warn her.

The moan that came out of him as he found his release, was much higher in pitch than he expected, his voice sounding foreign to his own ears for a moment. It had been so long since he'd had an orgasm, and it left him dazed for a minute, his body awash with pleasure. He felt bad, but she seemed undaunted by his failure to warn her in time, swallowing down every last drop he had to give.

Pulling back and licking her lips, she unhooked her bra and stood before him, letting the lace fall to the floor between them.

"Why don't you help me get these off?" Pointing to the last bit of fabric left on her body.

He didn't need to be asked twice, quickly moving to do as she asked. He couldn't wait to see her in all her naked glory.

"Uh-uh...not so fast...do it with your mouth." She said, as if it were an order.

Maybe it was just her, but he never knew being told what to do in the bedroom could be such a turn on. He gladly did as she commanded, placing his hands at the back of her thighs to steady her and biting down on the lace with his teeth. From his position, he could smell her desire and he felt himself growing hard again at the thought of tasting her. As the fabric gave way, finally revealing her to his eyes he thought about just pulling her to his face and going to town on her womanhood. But he held back, curious to see what she was going to have him do as those red panties hit the floor.

Pulling him to his feet, she moved to the small table in the room, setting herself on it and motioning for him to come stand before her. He was lost in the haze in his head, following her lead and listening to her without question. Reaching up, she grabbed him by the hair and pulled his mouth to hers for a breathtaking kiss, spreading her left leg outward and placing a still high heeled foot on the chair there.

"My turn...don't stop until I tell you to." A confident smirk on her face.

One hand on his shoulder, the other tugging on his hair, she brought him to his knees...literally. And with the sexiest smirk too. He wasn't complaining though, he had a perfect view of her glistening nether lips once he was down before her and he licked his lips as she pulled him forward. With her sweet aroma filling his nose, he no longer cared about her doing with him what she wished. He was so turned on, he would gladly do her bidding.

She spread her right leg just like the left and leaned back, supporting herself with her hands on the table behind her. It was as if a feast had been laid before him, his mouth growing wet with hunger at the sight. Leaning forward he placed light kisses on her inner thighs, goosebumps raising on her soft, pale skin.

"As you wish." Was all he could manage before he wrapped his hands around her thighs and went straight to work.

She was managing to stay calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside she needed to get a grip on herself. She had Byakuya Kuchiki, the most sought after man in Soul Society naked and on his knees before her, doing as she commanded. A powerful captain of the Gotei was bending to her will and she felt a rush of pride at the sight. This was all new to her, but she was going to keep it up as long as she could.

She wasn't normally the kind of girl who made the first move and took control in the bedroom, where had this come from? It was working though, and when his tongue touched her she realized that while she wasn't that kind of _girl_ , she was a woman now. And apparently she was the kind of woman who was a confident sex bomb.

As his tongue continued its exploration of her delicate petals, it felt like she was on fire, all of her nerves alight with a heat she'd never felt before. She'd been waiting for this for so long, and now that it was actually happening it felt almost surreal. Letting her head fall back, she reached out and twisted her fingers into his hair. The small, almost grunts of approval coming from him were sending vibrations from his mouth and into her. She began to pant as her heart rate increased and a light sheen of sweat broke out over her skin.

That familiar feeling of an impending release was building slowly, but she didn't want to wait much longer, almost desperate to reach that peak. He was moving slowly, his tongue sweeping over her sex from bottom to top between light, quick movements against her clit. It was driving her mad, as it brought her to the edge and back again and again, never letting her go over. She wasn't sure if he was doing it on purpose or not, but it had to end soon.

"Mmm...faster...Oh yes...harder." She gasped out, pulling his face closer with the hand in his hair, just as he had her on the edge once more.

"Oh God...yeah...yeah...like that...oh, just like that." Encouraging him to keep up what he was doing.

He must have realized she was close for his tongue suddenly became almost vicious, sending her rushing towards her climax, muscles shaking as it approached. He gripped her thighs harder, pushing himself into her further and sending her over the edge with a hard flick of his tongue. She cried out as her release washed over her, the feel of him lapping up her juices drawing out the pleasure. Picking her head back up, she looked down at him, watching as he licked her clean and pulled back, a devilishly handsome smirk on his face.

"Mmm...delicious. May I have seconds...my lady?" The lust and heat in his gaze almost melting her right where she sat.

She'd never actually expected him to let her be so in control, in fact she had been prepared for him to take it already. But he'd made no move to do so. It was so exhilarating, having him like putty in her hands, willing to do whatever she wanted. What she really wanted was to jump his bones and ride him like there was no tomorrow, but how could she say no to such a request? If he wanted to continue, who was she to stop him? Unable to find the words, she nodded in acquiescence, and he wasted no time in resuming his work, a sexy growl coming from him.

Moving her legs to rest over his shoulders, she couldn't stop her hips from moving in response to him, her release just seconds away and her cries growing louder. He in turn let go of her thighs and moved his hands to her backside, pulling her forward in his haste to send her over the edge again. Unfortunately, he pulled her a little too far and she slipped off the edge of the table, her body falling towards him and taking him down with her. Letting out a surprised yelp, they landed with him flat on his back, and she on her knees with her sex hovering right above his face.

"Are you alright?" She asked, her new found confidence suddenly shaken at the mishap.

"I am fine. It is nothing to be concerned about."

They were now in a position that she'd always been curious about, but had never had the guts to try. She was going to get up and suggest they move to the bed, but he didn't miss a beat, pulling her down to meet his waiting mouth. He picked right back up where he left off, like they'd never stopped. It was as if he knew her body like the back of his hand, her eyes rolling back into her head as he brought her to a second peak with very little effort.

He'd heard other male Shinigami make lewd comments about wanting a woman to 'sit on their face' before, but he never understood the allure of such a thing until now. From this angle, not only could he reach every inch of her with ease, he also had a wonderful view, watching her breasts move in time with her gasping breaths. Another point to her for showing him something new. Actually, make that two points, she also got one for showing him what it was like to be submissive, letting someone else decide what happened.

"Why don't we move to the bed?" She asked after experiencing her second peak .

While that sounded nice, she hadn't called out his name yet, so he had no interest in moving. Instead of answering her, he placed two fingers at her entrance and pushed them in slowly until they could go no further. She gasped at the unexpected intrusion, looking down at him with a mix of surprise and enjoyment. She let her head fall back and placed just a little more of her weight on him.

Her moans grew in volume as his fingers started to slide in and out of her, and when he sealed his mouth over the little bundle of nerves at the top of her sex she doubled over forward. She was now on all fours, and bracing herself with an arm, she wound a hand into his hair once more and started to grind herself against his tongue and moving digits.

"Oh...holy shit... _Byakuya_..." Finally calling out for him.

His name had never sounded so sweet, or important, as it did falling from her lips and he wanted to hear it again before the night was over. At the moment though, he was more focused on the way her body was shaking, her movements slowing down as she teetered on the edge of an orgasm. Slightly bending the fingers inside her, he stroked her inner wall right where her sweet spot should be, and lightened the pressure on her clit, brushing over it gently. Her grip on his hair became almost painful and she practically screamed when her release hit. And then she fell silent as the waves of pleasure washed over her, only breathless gasps escaping her.

He couldn't stop the moan that rose from the back of his throat as the taste of her washed over his tongue for the third time. Her nectar was heavenly, and if it wasn't for the aching in his loins, he would hold her there and continue until she begged him to stop. Shaking and jello like, her arms finally gave out, but she managed to collapse next to him, rather than on top of him. Not that he'd really mind.

Giving her a moment to catch her breath first, he moved above her and placed his mouth over hers. He kissed her with passion and fervor, and moving to sit on his knees, he lifted her from the floor and into his lap, never separating their lips in the process. Her wet center pressed against his now weeping erection, made him groan at the contact.

"Mmm...bed...now." She said between kisses.

With a firm grip on her ass, he pulled himself up and carried her to their final destination. She'd been in control so far, and while he liked it, he was ready to have her at his mercy, writhing and panting beneath him. He was going to take her until she couldn't remember her own name, until she couldn't form coherent thoughts anymore. She was the one who'd started this, but he was going to be the one to decide when it ended.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Next chapter is here! There will be more to this story, but for now I'm going to write a little late New Years piece first. There's a sweet little idea that's been rolling around in my head for awhile and I need to get it out so I can focus on finishing this one lol. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please by all means leave me a review!**

* * *

She was the one who'd started this, but he was going to be the one to decide when it ended.

Reaching the edge of the bed, he splayed one hand out between her shoulders, the other still on her backside, and laid her out in front of him, hips hanging just over the edge. Grabbing her legs at the back of her knees, in order to keep them up where he wanted them, he pressed himself against her entrance. His animalistic side was screaming to be let loose, to push into her with disregard and fuck her till she screamed! But he held back wanting to wait for the right time to do so, only letting the tip of his member enter her before stopping and pulling back out, repeating the motion several times.

Oh God, why? Why was he torturing her right now? Only penetrating her with the tip over and over was enough to stimulate her, but not enough to satisfy. It was maddening, but she was torn between wanting him to stop and wanting him to keep doing it. One thing was for sure though...he was up to something, she could see it in his eyes as he gazed down at her. There was something else in those gray orbs...something she couldn't name off hand, but she was too distracted to out her finger on it.

When he was finally finished with the torture- or at least she hoped he was finished- he pushed back in and stopped moving his hips all together. She let out a frustrated whine in response, and before she could speak his lips were crashing into hers, his teeth biting and pulling at her lower lip. With him leaning over her like that, she tried to wrap her legs around him and lift her hips up, her goal to take more of him in than he was allowing. Unfortunately he'd seen it coming and stopped her by holding her legs in place, and with her ass hanging just off the bed, she had no leverage to do anything else.

"Why...why did you stop?" She asked breathlessly when he pulled away from her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry...was I supposed to continue?" He teased in that deep baritone.

That's right, she'd been telling him what to do so far. She'd completely forgotten as soon as her back hit the bed to be honest. Being in control was a thrill of course, but maybe it was time to give it up to him. Because she had a feeling that once they got going, she wasn't going to be able to think straight anymore, let alone order him around, as fun as that sounded. Plus, she enjoyed being submissive in the bedroom.

"Please...please I can't take much more...I need you...please." She whispered desperately.

"Tell me...tell me how much you need it...how bad you want it." His tone strained, almost dangerous.

And just like that, he took the control that she no longer wanted. She was ready to see the wild side of him, to see what he was like when he let go and abandoned his self control. His eyes and words were already giving her a glimpse, and it was sure to be glorious. But how in the world could she vocalize what he'd asked? Her need and want of him was not something easily put into words...not to mention she'd probably want to die of embarrassment if she did. In fact, she could already feel herself blushing.

He was patiently waiting for an answer from her, not moving no matter how much she tried to squirm against him. It seemed he wasn't going to let her get away without speaking it out loud, so she had no other choice.

"I...I need it...I need it or I'll go crazy..." She whispered, voice full of wanton need.

"And?" A perfectly arched eyebrow raising.

"And I...I..." It was hard to concentrate with him staring at her like that, his length still motionless just inside her, and she thought she might fail to say the words.

"Come now...spit it out."

"I...I...Byakuya please...I've wanted this for months, just take me already! I can't stand it!...Please, just fuck me!" Her voice rising to a yell as she spoke, fingers twisting in the sheets as she pleaded with him.

"Hmm..months you say? Then I'd better make it worth the wait for you."

Standing to his full height, he pushed forward with force, driving deep into her without remorse. She couldn't stop the strangled half yelp, half moan that escaped her at the sensation of him filling her so fully. It had been far too long since she'd been with a man, particularly one as endowed as he, and she thought she might explode from that alone. There was a flash of something in his eyes, something fierce, almost carnal, and she realized that giving him the control had unbound his normal restraints. This was going to be fun.

The feel of being completely wrapped in her tight, wet heat had him ready to blow. He needed a moment to collect himself, pulling her ankles up to his collarbones he started placing kisses down one of her calves, distracting himself with watching her expressions. Eyes closed, teeth biting into her lower lip, golden hair fanned out around her, soft smooth skin, she was truly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She was still squirming, waiting for him to move, and he could tell she was on the edge of losing her patience with him. Too bad for her that she was no longer the one in control.

Finally ready, he pulled his hips back and started a slow, rhythmic pace, rolling his hips like he would when dancing. Hands twisting into the sheets harder, her eyes opened and she stared up at him, her gaze completely unguarded and vulnerable. He was seeing a side of Rangiku Matsumoto that most men could only dream of, and he briefly wondered why he'd never thought twice about her before their initial meeting in that club. In the end though, it didn't matter, after this night she was sure to be all he thought about.

His late wife had been a quiet lover, which was fine with him, but Rangiku was a vocal lover, and he liked it...a lot. Her pants, moans and whimpers were pushing the limits of his self control, his hips starting to pick up the pace on their own in response.

"How do you want it? Gentle and slow, hard and fast?" He might be in control, but he wanted to make sure she got off the way she liked before he let loose.

"Hmmm...why don't we start with hard and deep...at whatever speed you want?" A beautiful blush forming on her cheeks.

Nodding his acquiescence, he gripped her at the thighs and put some force into his thrusts, a steady even pace, not too fast not too slow. It seemed to work for her, as it only took a few minutes before she came undone, crying out his name as if she was experiencing it for the first time. Allowing her only a moment to recover herself, he dropped her legs and pulled her to her feet, kissing her languidly.

Breaking his lips apart from hers, he turned her around and pushed her down over the edge of the bed, her wonderfully round, full bottom coming into his view. He re entered her from this new position, ready to let loose, and holding her steady at the hips, he watched her ass bounce as he pounded into her with abandon. Her symphony of sounds was slightly muffled by the mattress underneath her, but he could hear it all the same. A swell of new emotions assaulted him, and though he couldn't name them all the sense of freedom in that moment was something he'd never felt, and he found himself moaning and panting right along with her. Unconcerned with anyone overhearing what was happening between them.

Lifting her top half off the bed and bracing herself with her arms she began to rock her hips back, meeting his every thrust head on. Weaving the fingers of one hand into her hair he pulled her head back, causing her back to arch sharply for a moment until he pulled her up straight. Once her back met his chest, he turned her head to claim her lips before pushing her back down onto the bed, the hand in her hair helping him to hold her in place.

The onslaught of his hips became almost brutal, using power he was sure he'd never have dared to before, but she was enjoying it so how could he not? Intent to see what she could handle, he pulled one hand back and slapped her perfect bottom. The resulting moan that followed had his climax fast approaching, the feel of her flexing and squeezing around him signaling she was almost there herself. A couple more strikes to the flesh of her backside and she was shaking as her orgasm washed over her. A few more powerful thrusts and he felt like he was shattering apart, his whole body shaking with the force of his release,and a loud moan falling past his lips.

Holy every God that ever existed...for such a quiet, calm, collected man he was a beast in the bedroom! She would surely have some marks and bruises in the morning, but right now she couldn't care less about that. He could eat her alive in that moment, and as long as he was fucking her while doing it, she wouldn't even notice. He was far more vocal than she expected, his moans and groans only adding fuel to her fire, it was surprising but oh so incredible. The almost exotic sounds making her want to hear more and more. Legs shaking, she collapsed onto the bed to catch her breath, his weight pressing down on her as he too slumped forward. Mistakenly, she's assumed that was the end of it, but within what seemed like seconds, he was moving to change their position.

Climbing onto the bed, he sat with his back against the headboard, and motioned for her to come to him. Arms behind his head, he leaned back and watched as she moved across the bed on hands and knees. How the hell was he still hard and ready to go after that? She wasn't complaining of course, just amazed. Gin was the only man she'd been with that had ever stayed at attention after his release, and that had only happened maybe twice. Guess she'd have to wait and see with Byakuya.

"Why don't you take me for a ride?" Bringing her back to the moment at hand. His voice dripping with seduction and lust, and eyes darkening dangerously.

She was ready to jump him, literally. But the confidence in the way he sat before her so casual and comfortable, as if he knew his naked form was meant to be admired, made her stop and stare appreciatively. Eyes roaming his body from top to bottom and back up, she followed the contours of every muscle, burning them into her memory for safekeeping. He seemed almost amused at her wandering gaze, but his patience was starting to tear at the seams, one hand finally beckoning her closer.

Once she was within reach, his hands found her waist and pulled her to him, entering her as he lowered her to his lap. Head tipping back as hands gripped his shoulders, she let out a sigh at the sensation. Lips and teeth found their way to her neck as his hands traveled to caress her, one on her back and one cupping a breast. Her brain was quickly inundated with sensory information, coming from several places at once, making her head spin and her body quiver. His touch was firm and sure, as if he knew exactly what to do to drive her mad. The look in his eyes was so open, so honest and vulnerable which only made her want him all the more. She started to grind against him, adding delicious friction to the chaos of sensations running through her, while trying to stimulate him as well.

"Stop...right there. Don't move until I give you permission." He growled out into her neck before enveloping one of her nipples with his mouth.

He'd stopped her just as his member pressed into her sweet spot, her inner walls flexing around him involuntarily, and without movement she was left hanging on the edge. The pleasure built, but couldn't be released. Snaking a hand between them, he found her clit and rubbed in gentle circles with his fingers, the other smacking her ass and sending jolts of electricity through her body. Despite his order not to move, her hands pulled him closer, one grasping a handful of his hair and the other clinging to him, her nails digging into his back. His mouth hadn't stopped lavishing her breasts with attention, and when he bit down on one of her peaks, the mounting pressure finally burst, her vision going white from the intensity.

Lost in the pleasure she didn't notice his hands move to her backside, until he lifted her from his lap bringing her back down with force. She was still mid orgasm, his actions only increasing it as he continued, seeming hell bent on making her lose her mind. Words began to fall from her lips unbidden, she wasn't even sure what she was trying to say, sounding like gibberish to her own ears. The current and oncoming releases blurred together, overwhelming her senses. Her body felt like it was exploding, the ecstasy so all-consuming that it was almost agonizing as she reached her climax again.

He wasn't a religious man, but in that moment he felt he was as close to heaven as he was ever going to get. Head thrashing back and forth, back arching sharply and incoherent phrases falling from her lips, she was losing herself before him and the view was fantastic. The only intelligible word he could understand was his name, almost like a chant on her tongue, beckoning him to keep going. And she all but screamed when the second peak washed over her, her inner muscles squeezing him so tight he couldn't move. Hell he could barely breathe. The pleasure so great he couldn't hold himself back, his release accompanied by a roaring moan, his hands gripping her ass tightly and holding her against himself.

It hadn't been part of the plan to reach his own end with her, he'd wanted to keep going a little longer, but it had been so exquisite that he couldn't complain. Tilting her head back up she crashed her lips into his, smothering out any thoughts of ending the night there as her hips began to move against him. His erection hadn't waned completely, and she was quickly making him hard again. He briefly realized he hadn't given her permission to move yet, but it no longer mattered. Control be damned, she could have her way with him for as long as she wanted. As long as his body was willing and could keep up.

The way her hips rolled and gyrated as she rose and fell on him was far beyond anything he'd ever experienced and it was quickly driving him mad. Fingers digging into his shoulders, she pushed him back into the headboard, using the new found leverage of her arms to hold him in place and ride him harder. Her gaze was intense, full of heat and lust and he felt like he was melting. Clinging to her sides he did his best to move his hips in time with her, but no sooner had he started she stopped moving. Looking up to her in confusion, she was shaking her head in admonishment.

"Don't move...I don't want you to do anything...but cum for me..." Leaning forward and biting down on his ear lobe before attacking his neck with her teeth and tongue.

He couldn't contain the whimper that erupted from him, her words making him twitch inside her and her mouth on his ears and neck sending pleasure rushing down his spine and out through every nerve in his body. He'd never been so turned on in his life, she was blowing his mind.

"Byakuya...what's my name?" She asked, her tone low and sultry.

"Hmmm...Rangiku..." He almost couldn't remember his own name, let alone hers.

"Mmm...say it again... I wanna hear you call my name when you cum..."

Two things happened in that moment. First, he felt something within himself change, almost as if something broke away. Second, he reached his climax, calling out her name with ease as the ecstasy blurred his vision and deafened his ears. It washed over him in waves and he was left reeling for several minutes afterwards. What the hell had she just done to him? He had to stop himself from telling her he loved her, his brain barely functioning after that sensation overload.

Rolling off to the side, she lay out flat on her back next to him. Neither said anything, staring at the ceiling with heavy breaths and heaving chests. Was there even anything that could be said after one had just had the best sex of their life? Telling her it was amazing seemed unnecessary, and thanking her seemed inappropriate, so continued silence it was. All he wanted to do now was pull her against him and sleep with her in his arms.

Moving from his sitting position, he laid on his side facing her, head propped up on an arm so he could admire her for a moment. Hair a mess, skin flushed, lips bruised and swollen from kisses and a sated half smile on her lips, she was truly gorgeous. And the idea that he'd made her look that way, as if she'd just been ravished for days (which he would do if given the time), made him smile a little himself. Turning her head to face him she finally broke the silence hanging over them.

"Shit...as much as I'd like to cuddle and talk about random things with you...after that I don't think I could stay awake...I think it's time for sleep." Turning her body onto her side to face him.

"Agreed." Reaching out and pulling her into his embrace and pulling the sheets up over them.

Snuggling up close, her head in the crook of his neck, she was asleep within seconds. With her body pressed so close, he was already thinking about a second round in the morning when they woke. If he didn't know better, he'd think she'd turned him into some horny, sex crazed teenager. Though even if she had, he was alright with it because he'd never felt more free to be who he wanted, not worrying about what others would think, than he did when he was with her. He tried to contemplate that thought further, but sleep was calling and he quickly fell victim to its spell.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Next chapter is done! I haven't finished the new year story, and I've started on one where Aizen wins the war. Not only that, but I got inspiration today for a new chapter of MIT, so be on the look out for plenty more from me in the coming weeks/months! As always, I hope you enjoy and leave me a review please!**

* * *

Consciousness tugging her away from her dreams, she woke to late morning sunlight streaming through the window and the feel of eyes on her person. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she turned her head to find Byakuya watching her intently. Giving him a sleepy smile, she felt herself blush as she remembered the events of the night before, tucking her head into her pillow to hide it. She was embarrassed to think of how wanton she'd been, how openly she'd displayed her want, no, need for him, and how she'd unabashedly enjoyed every single moment.

"Good morning." He called quietly.

"Good morning." Leaning in and placing a chaste kiss to his mouth.

Stretching, she watched his eyes follow the sheet as it fell away from her chest and down to her hips. Rolling onto her stomach, she propped herself up on her elbows and gave him a come hither look, admiring the sight of his chest, abs and arms. His eyes followed down from her face to the curve of her back, filled with promise of passion. That look fell away quickly however, when his gaze continued to her hips, his hand reaching out and pulling the sheet down past her backside.

"What? What's the matter?" She asked, turning to see what had him looking so freaked out.

"Oh..." Her quiet response to the marks on her skin.

She was purple and blue in several places, angry looking patches marring her skin. There were small ones that looked about the size of his fingertips, probably from when he was squeezing her tight to him at the end of their liaison. And then there were larger ones, where his hips had been colliding with her backside. But she wasn't concerned, he had marks on his shoulders, neck and collarbone from her love bites too.

"I did this to you..." He said quietly, his voice small and eyes a swell of emotion.

"Hey...look at me...you didn't hurt me." Looking into his eyes and placing a palm on the side of his face to reassure him. He still seemed upset about it though, even after she smiled and told him she would wear them like a badge of honor.

He didn't respond, searching her eyes for a few moments before sitting up and throwing his legs over the side of the bed, effectively turning his back on her. Sitting there with his head in his hands, she wasn't sure what to do. Did he need comfort and more reassurance, or was he fine and just needed a moment? She slowly made her way across the bed to him, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, pressing her chest into his back and leaning in, her lips close to his ear.

"Byakuya, relax. It's fine...I'm fine...I swear. It's nothing to get worked up about." Kissing the side of his neck and letting a hand drift down his chest to tweak a nipple between her fingers. He groaned at the sensation and she thought she had him back on the same page she was. Instead, he removed her arms and stood, turning to face her.

"Rangiku...what are we doing? What is...this?" Gesturing between them.

He wanted to have that conversation, right now? When she was naked and practically throwing herself at him? And just how the Hell was she supposed to answer that anyway? They were supposed to be having fun, and she thought that's what it was, that that was what he wanted? Wasn't it? So why was he asking? Had something changed?

It's what she thought she wanted too. But now, she couldn't be so sure. She felt something for him, but she wasn't even sure what it was. Besides, she went into this knowing they couldn't really ever be serious, their lives were too different, not to mention the obvious reason of his nobility. So how could she possibly tell him that she was slowly, but surely, falling for him? That she wanted more, of his time, his attention, his sex, his affection...she wanted so much more than just the taste she'd been given so far.

"It's just...I don't...I don't think I can do...this..." Grabbing his underwear and putting them on.

Oh.

"Okay then." Following his lead and finding her own clothing. She wasn't going to let on that she felt hurt and betrayed...one might even say used.

He seemed too stunned at her reaction to finish with whatever it was he was going to say, so she continued.

"I get it. We said this was supposed to be fun, that it wasn't supposed to be serious...us having sex doesn't have to make it serious though. It can still be just fun...but...if sex makes it too much for you...if it makes it too real or too serious...then I can understand that." Pulling her dress down over her hips.

"Well...but...I...we...that's not...what I mean..." He stuttered, unable to find the words he wanted to say.

"Look...why don't we take a couple weeks and not see each other? Let's take some time to cool our jets... and maybe forget last night happened if that's necessary. We can see where we're at after that. Does that work for you?" Doing her best to avoid looking directly into his eyes.

"Some time apart...to think...does sound like an appropriate idea." Guilt crossing his features.

So that's how it was going to be? He got what he wanted and now he was running away, too chicken to even say it? Fine, two could play that game. She wasn't going to be that girl that got upset and cried, or begged him not do this. She didn't need him to be happy, she had her pick of the men back home, not to mention in the living world if she so chose. The sex had been the best of her life, but if he couldn't handle it so be it. She'd just have to move on, it wasn't worth crying over spilled milk. At least that's what she was going to keep telling herself, until she believed it.

"Alright then...last night was really fun but... I guess I'll see you around..." Kissing him on the cheek awkwardly, before turning and walking out the door.

No. What was wrong with him? Time apart was not at all what he wanted, what was wrong with his mouth? It was like his it wasn't listening to his brain, a disconnect between the two reeking havoc with his words. She'd misunderstood him, her answer to his question was proof of that. So why didn't he just tell her, why couldn't he say what he was really thinking? He wanted more time, not less. He wanted to learn more about her, to know who she was on a deeper level, to find out her desires and satisfy them. And not in a sexual manner, though to be honest he wanted that too.

He'd really just stood there and let her walk away from him. Regret was already building inside him, making him want to run to her and beg her not to go. But did she want that? Maybe it wasn't that she misunderstood him, maybe she really didn't want more than 'fun'. And if that was the case, could he really handle that? Could he watch her run around flirting with other men, acting like there was nothing going on between them after the night they'd just shared? Yes, the bruises on her soft, pale skin had thrown him for a loop, but that didn't mean he didn't want her again. He just wanted more of her.

Because he was such an idiot, he now had at least two weeks to do nothing but think about it. Because his pride would not allow him to find her and beg her to listen. Byakuya Kuchiki did not beg. So, two weeks to decide whether to tell her how he felt, or bottle it up and take what she was willing to give, even if that really was just sex in the end. Or the worst option he could think of as he finished getting dressed, to not have anything to do with her anymore, to give up on whatever it was that was going on and go back to being the lonely recluse he'd always been.

Loneliness was something he knew how to cope with however, having feelings for a woman who didn't seem to have any for him was new territory. This was why he should have stopped things the night before. He should have asked her what was going on **before** taking her to bed. It wasn't his intention to sleep with her and run, but here he was, being a total coward and letting her think that he wasn't interested in more than 'a good time'.

Returning to the Kuchiki mansion, he headed straight to the private baths, intent on trying to relax and gain some clarity on what to do. Surprisingly, he actually made it to his goal unimpeded, no servants or family members ambushing him with menial things. Though the fact that his spiritual pressure was emanating off of him in angry waves probably had something to do with it. He wasn't really so mad, as much as he was hurt, but if it kept them away, they could interpret it however they wished to.

He hadn't realized that his muscles were sore until he got into the hot spring. Muscles he didn't even realize he had were protesting as he lowered himself into the hot water. He gained some reprieve after a few minutes of soaking, the tenseness falling away as everything loosened up and relieved the pain. He could only imagine the pain Rangiku must be feeling, and she didn't have a hot spring to relax in. A pang of guilt ran through him at the thought, followed by anger at himself for not speaking up when he had the chance. If he had, she might be there with him, instead of halfway across Seireitei, doing Kami knows what.

Never having left marks like that on Hisana, he'd let himself be overwhelmed, clouding his thought process. To think that he'd let himself get so lost in the moment that he could have really hurt her was a scary and sobering thought. She'd assured him that she was fine, that he didn't hurt her, but it still caused a rush of guilt and remorse to overtake him. Now that he'd had time to think about it, he realized that the alcohol they'd consumed was partly responsible, making her bruise more easily. In fact, she'd managed to leave a few contusions on his skin as well, and he was thankful that his windflower scarf would cover the evidence while they healed.

Not that he was ashamed, no he would be glad to show them off proudly, _**if**_ he could say that she was more than just a friend, but he couldn't. Besides that, he didn't want to hear it from his elders. If they spotted the discolorations he'd be assaulted with questions that he didn't feel like answering. Especially since he'd have to tell them it was from a woman he wasn't even courting. They'd hold it against him for years, using it to try and force him into marrying again.

But that wasn't what he wanted...was it? He realized of course that his feelings for Rangiku were still new and not easily defined, but would he want to marry her if they were? Could he see himself being with her for the rest of their lives? If not, was there even any reason to be so distraught over her? It seemed he had a lot to think about in the coming weeks.

She was garnering more than a few strange looks as she made her way to her barracks. Normally, she'd be strutting around with confidence after having such a night, showing off the hickeys on her neck and not caring at all that she couldn't walk straight. But after the way the morning had gone, she just wanted to get home and try to forget about it all. She'd never felt more embarrassed in her life, letting herself be so vulnerable in front of someone, just to be let down and left alone. Maybe she should just give up on men all together.

While it was true that she didn't tell him how she felt, choosing to hide it so as not to be hurt even worse, he didn't even try to fight it, or keep her from walking away. Had she really wasted a whole year for one night of passion? Had he done the same, had it been his plan all along? It seemed unbelievable, but here she was, hobbling into her apartment alone without so much as a promise of seeing him again. She should have known better, she really should have. He could have any woman he wanted, so what would make her think for a second that he would want more than her body?

But he was so gentlemanly and so handsome, and he made her feel like a lady, like she was worth more than a one night stand. Of course she wasn't expecting him to declare his love for her and ask her to marry him, she wasn't completely delusional. But it would have been nice to know that he actually felt something for her, and maybe feel like he would if he could. Why did she always pick the wrong guys? Why couldn't she find one that would be honest with her about his feelings? Even Gin had never been totally truthful with her, leaving her behind without making good on his promises. She had to be cursed or something.

She had plenty of time to think about it and figure out how she could be such a fool, but it would have to wait for now. Her first order of business was to take a hot bath and try to get some of her aching muscles some relief. Sparring with her squad tomorrow would be hell if she couldn't get it under control before then. Toshiro would be pissed if she couldn't function enough to win her matches, especially since it was one of the few tasks that she always did without whining or complaining, and well at that. Besides, she wasn't going to risk losing her position as lieutenant to some over zealous, cocky 4th seat.

After soaking for what felt like forever, she climbed from the tub, wrapped herself in a towel and climbed straight into bed. Rest was probably best, and sleeping would also keep her from thinking about him and the way her weekend had gone to shit. Lamentably, her mind wouldn't let her slip into unimpeded bliss for several hours, racing with questions and self doubt. Once her mind was finally exhausted and quit badgering her though, she slept until it was time for work the next day.

Making her way to the office, she was still sore, but not so much it was going to slow her down, and she was glad. Maybe once the pain was gone, she could work on forgetting the one that caused it in the first place. Entering without knocking, she was surprised to see that Toshiro wasn't there. Either he was running behind, meaning he would be right on time, or he had already been there and was busy running an early morning errand. Either way it gave her a few minutes alone.

She hadn't really taken the time to properly asses the damage on her backside, too tired and depressed to care about it before this morning, and she needed to see what it looked like. The hopefully she could guess how long it was going to take for her to be able to sit comfortably again. Luckily, she kept a full length mirror in the office, hidden between the wall and Toshiros bookcase. It was there for make up and wardrobe emergencies, she'd never once thought she'd need it for this kind of situation.

Pulling it out and placing in against the wall, she quickly undid her sash and pulled her uniform pants down a little in the back, turning her body so she could see what she was dealing with. She was still covered in splotches of purple, blue, and even green where some of the smaller ones were already starting to heal. It was still tender to the touch, and she figured it was going to be the end of the week before it was healed entirely. She was so caught up in checking it all over, trying to shove back the memories of how it all got there, that she didn't notice a presence approaching, nor did she hear the office door sliding open.

"Matsumoto?!"

"Ahhh! Captain!" She screamed at the sound of his voice, catching his eyes in the mirror before pulling her clothes back into place hurriedly.

"Don't scare me like that!" Rushing to grab the teapot and busy herself.

"Who did it?" The first thing out of his mouth as he closed the door behind himself.

"What? Who did what?" Trying her best to play it off, but there was no denying that he'd seen if the way his fists were balling.

"Who did it?" His voice dangerously tense, the temperature in the room beginning to plummet.

"Relax Captain, it's not what you think..." She started.

"Then what the hell is it?!" He didn't like that she wasn't giving him a name.

As much as he pretended not to care about her personal life, he was sure quick to get involved when he thought she'd been wronged. Or in this case harmed. He was a fiercely loyal and over protective little brother in her eyes and she found it so adorable when he worried about her like this. She suddenly wanted to pinch his cheeks and press his face into her bosom. But she knew better than to mess with him when he was this close to icing over the whole office.

"Well captain... you always say you don't wanna hear about my personal life...so let's just say that...That I uhh...enjoyed it, and it was consensual and leave it at that huh?" Gliding past him and into the offices small kitchen. She could almost hear the blood rushing to his cheeks, up into his ears and down his neck. He didn't say another word about it, sitting behind his desk and trying to avoid meeting her gaze for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm excited to be here with the next chapter! I'm trying to get myself on a sort of schedule so that I can update more often and I think it's working so far! Hope you guys enjoy this installment, there will be plenty more to come! As always, leave me a review...or even message me your thoughts if you don't want it to be public.**

 **I haven't said this enough, but I love everyone of you that read and review, it gives me the motivation to keep writing for you guys! And a very special shout out to for being my sounding board for ideas!**

* * *

A week had gone by, and yet he still couldn't stop thinking about her. He tried, he really did, but suddenly it was if she was everywhere he went. Meetings? She was there. Walking to another division? There she was coming around the corner. Late night walks? Her voice carried out of one of the bars as he passed. She'd even been in his office twice, either dropping off paperwork to be signed, or picking up papers that were already signed. Her lips hadn't turned up into that knowing smile she'd been giving him of late when she was there, in fact she didn't smile at him at all. She'd always smile at him, back before anything happened between them, so this came as a surprise, one that felt like a knife in the gut. She didn't talk to him, only saying what she absolutely **had** to say to him, but smiling and talking to Renji as if he wasn't even there.

That only made him think about the fact that he kind of wanted her to say something to him. He wanted her to show that this was as hard for her to handle as it was for him, that it hurt her too. But would he know what to say to her if she did? Would he tell her about the turmoil she had caused in him, or would he let her get away again? It was maddening, but maybe it was best that he didn't talk to her yet. After all he was still wrestling with himself over exactly what he was feeling for her.

Feelings...something he had pushed down and forgotten about for so very long. So long, in fact, that he couldn't recognize them, didn't know how to express them or cope with them. He'd been closed off for decades, and now it was as if there was a great flood, breaking through the dam that had been holding them back. It was far more confusing and intense than he would have ever guessed. So if he didn't get a hold of himself and sort it out, how could he ever make her understand when the time came?

Rukia had invited him to join her, Renji, and Captain Ukitake for lunch in the cafeteria hall. Normally he wouldn't think of going there, instead having his servants deliver something to his office, allowing him to work while he ate, but a change of pace might be just what he needed. Taking a small break to do something other than work and thinking about her would do him good. Maybe with some company he could forget his woes for little while.

"Captain...forgive me for askin', but are ya alright?" Renjis voice dragging him out of his thoughts.

"What would make you think I am not?" Using that bored tone he'd had too much practice with.

"Well...ya seem kinda distracted...like somethings eating at ya. You don't think I've noticed it, but ya been spacing out in the office...with this strange look on your face. I know I don't know much about your life outside of work...but if ya ever needed to talk to someone, I might not have good advice but I can at least listen." Scratching the back of his neck sheepishly as he spoke.

It shouldn't have been such a surprise that his lieutenant was able to read him so well, they'd been working together long enough. And ever since the whole debacle with Rukia being sentenced to death, they'd developed an understanding of one another. But still, was he being that obvious about it? Obvious enough that the usually oblivious Renji had picked up on it? That was it, he had to solve this problem sooner than later, he would find her later and they could talk it out together.

"To be honest, there has been something on my mind recently, but it is nothing to concern yourself with, I will be fine. Your offer is an appreciated gesture though." The cafeteria coming into sight.

"Sure thing Captain."

"Good afternoon brother!" Rukia chirped happily as they met up at the door.

"Good afternoon Rukia, Captain Ukitake." Nodding in their direction.

The four of them shuffled in the door, Rukia and Renji chatting animatedly a few steps ahead of himself and the other captain. Once they had their meals and finally found a seat, he caught sight of that bright blonde hair that could only belong to one person. Great, even when he actively tried not to run into her. The Gods must have it out for him or something, it was ridiculous, the sprawling Seireitei had never felt smaller.

He did his best to ignore her, forcing himself not to look in her direction and focusing on the conversation at the table in front of him. He was sure not to space out, lost in thought, participating actively in the discussion at hand, maybe even a little more than normal. Anything to keep her from invading his mind yet again. Making it through eating without incident he'd thought that he was actually going to get out of there without seeing those eyes that looked into him. But again he couldn't be so lucky, hearing someone call her name, and hearing her respond right behind him.

"Rangiku! Wait up!" Shuheis voice rising over the noise of the cafeteria.

Of course he would stop her right as she was walking past Byakuya. She'd decided that she was over it, that he was no one to her anymore, but seeing him made it hard to not think about it. He hadn't stopped her from walking away, so what good would it do her to pine over him and let her feelings grow deeper if he couldn't even give her a reason to.

"What's up Shuhei?" Smiling and making an effort to be her usual self.

"I..I wanted to ask...uhh..." Stopping short for a moment and looking really nervous.

"Would you...would you like to go on a date with me?!" His voice rising as he finally said the words.

Whoa. It was obvious to everyone, including herself, that Shuhei had a crush on her, but she never thought he'd actually have the guts to ask her out. She'd admit that sometimes she took advantage of his need to please and impress her, but he was the quintessential nice guy, the one she'd been telling herself for years that she should be looking for. He was handsome, and his tattoos gave him a bad boy edge to his look. His style left something to be desired, but that wasn't a deal breaker. She'd noticed Byakuya tensed up when the question had been asked, and she had a feeling he was suddenly listening intently, along with half the dining hall.

Despite his positives, she _**was**_ going to turn Shuhei down, because of Byakuya. But then she thought why should she? She didn't belong to him, there was nothing between them, at least not of any substance or meaning (she would keep telling herself that until she forgot about it), and Shuhei would treat her right. He wouldn't want or have to hide what happened between them. In fact, he would be more than happy to tell all of Soul Society about it. At least giving him a chance was the least she could do.

"Uhhh...sure, why not?" A smile forming as his jaw fell slack. He hadn't been expecting a yes.

"Great! How about tomorrow? Are you free around 8?" Recovering himself well.

For the past year she'd been meeting Byakuya on Saturdays, around 8, but since they weren't doing that for awhile, she was definitely free.

"Sounds good. Should I dress up or go casual?"

"Ummm...somewhere in the middle? I'll pick you up at your barracks, is that fine?"

"Absolutely. I'll see you tomorrow." Winking and finally making her exit from the dining hall.

She could vaguely hear some of their friends congratulating him as the door closed behind her, not even bothering to see what Byakuyas reaction was. Their date was sure to be the talk of the town for the rest of the day, possibly even the weekend, she just hoped he knew what he was getting himself into. Even if for some reason it didn't go well, it still gave her a reason to shop for something new to wear. Now if she could only convince her captain to let her go home early so she could get a head start! Unfortunately, the little hard ass made her stay and finish her paperwork before she was allowed to leave.

In the end she still had plenty of time left to find something, so she grabbed Orihime to tag along and help. She'd managed to find a coral colored, high waisted skirt that fell to the middle of her thighs, along with a mint green sleeveless, button up blouse. She already owned the right shoes and jewelry to complete her outfit, but that didn't stop her from perusing anyways. Afterwards, she joined Orihime at her place for a home cooked meal. Most people would turn the poor girl down, but she happened to like trying all the different combinations the red head concocted, she was creative about her cooking.

On the way back home, she'd felt Byakuyas spiritual pressure explode into the atmosphere around her. She had to pass his squads training area on her journey and apparently he was there for a late evening session. Renji too judging by the clash of pressures she was feeling. She should have just kept walking and ignored them, but as she got closer she could feel Byakuyas anger and Renjis worry. Cloaking her own spiritual pressure, she jumped up into the branches of a tree that hung over the wall surrounding the men. She'd seen him fight before, but this was different, this wasn't the controlled and skilled warrior from the battle field. No, this was wild and raw, purely instinct driven, the anger fueling his actions instead of clear thought. If she didn't know better she'd think he was going to end up hurting Renji in his current state.

So he was mad? Good. She was mad at him too. Despite herself however, she found herself caught in a trance, watching his every move. He had his shirt off and his was slick with sweat, his hair wet and clinging to his face and shoulders in a sexy way. Even at this distance she could see the definition in every one of his muscles, his forearms, biceps, triceps, pecs, and abs, as they flexed from the force he was exerting with every strike. He'd seemed more lean and toned when he was relaxed, but when he used his muscles, he looked more like a chiseled God somehow.

"I just...don't...really know...how I feel about her." The words coming out in between heaving breaths as he squared off with his lieutenant.

"Why don't...ya know?"

They stopped moving and the spell was broken. This was spying, she had to get out of there. Listening to that conversation would be wrong. Yes, she'd know what was up with him, but he wouldn't be telling her himself and she wasn't going to ruin it. So she turned and high tailed it out of there before she could hear another word.

Sleep eluded her for a good portion of the night after that, her mind a mess. Despite the fact that she was looking forward to her date, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about Byakuya as she lay there in the dark, surrounded by soft pillows and burrowed under a warm fuzzy blanket. She just wanted to forget him, but the way he'd looked earlier...the anger she'd felt from him, it made her stressed out brain go into over drive.

Even if he did want to be with her, he'd never fight for her like he fought for his wife. Right? Not that she knew much about that, other than he wasn't allowed to marry a commoner, but she assumed he'd had to fight with his family about it. Why would he ever want to do that again? And what were the odds that they'd give in again? Hold on, why was she even thinking about this anyways? Yes, she had feelings for the man, but that didn't mean she wanted to be his blushing bride...did she? No way...Gin was the only one she'd ever thought of marrying before, and he was going to stay that way for a long time.

Ok, so no marriage. It would still be hard, and they'd probably have to keep it quiet, like they'd been doing, and that was the last thing she wanted. If he couldn't be open about his feelings for her, if he had any that was, then she didn't want anything more to do with him. With that finally settled, what was she going to say if he said he wanted to continue with just friends and having fun? She'd told him it was ok...but was it? There would be a dance partner, lavish weekends full of champagne, and fantastic sex in it for her, and those were all excellent benefits to be sure. But would she, could she be satisfied with just that? Ugh, she needed to quit thinking, and sleep!

"Would you...would you like to go on a date with me?!" The request ringing out all around them.

Complete silence fell over the dining room for a full minute. Some people , like himself, had the manners to at least act like they weren't listening. Renji was outright gawking at the two of them, Ukitake had this strange look of hope and excitement – also staring at them without shame - and even Rukia couldn't seem to keep her eyes from darting back and forth between them and the table.

He had to work really hard not to turn around and do the same if he was being honest, but that would be disastrous. If he had to look at her while waiting to see if she was going to accept, he'd lose it. He'd probably try to get in between them, tell her that she couldn't do it, because even though he didn't know what he felt, it was something. He couldn't do that though, if he couldn't properly express himself, it would ruin everything. She didn't belong to him, so what right did he have in the first place? If she wanted to see other people, then maybe he should try to forget about her altogether.

It was quite the conundrum. He wasn't sure he wanted to be with her, in the sense of commitment and the goal of a life long relationship. Yet at the same time, the thought of another man touching her the way he had, the thought of her calling another mans name the way she had his, made him want to vomit and punch things. It was so intense, his knees were going numb from his hands clenching them, his knuckles white with the effort. It was the only thing that was keeping him in his seat and facing forward, well and his reputation of course. It wouldn't look good to freak out and claim her as his in the middle of the very public dining hall, especially if we wasn't ready to tell his family she was the one.

A minute had never felt so long, he thought his heart was going to explode, the anticipation killing him.

"Uhhh...sure, why not?" He could hear the smile in her voice.

He wrestled down the urge to run out of there, trying his damnedest to keep his usual facade up. At least until he was able to get out of there. He'd make something up to get away from Renji as soon as they crossed the threshold, but until then he had to keep himself together. So many things were happening inside him at one time, it was hard to know exactly what to do to make it all stop. It felt like like he was going to throw up, soil himself and pass out all at once.

Finally, her footsteps wandered away and the people around him exploded back into conversation. Renji got up and moved to congratulate his friend, and the other two at the table were all but squealing with one another over the turn of events. It was common knowledge that Hisagi had been harboring a crush on Rangiku for at least a decade, maybe even two, so it was no surprise that everyone was happy for him. Everyone except him, he was more surprised that the man had finally found the scruples to ask her out, and angry that he just had to choose now of all times, right when she was probably still reeling from the way he'd let her walk away.

There was no one to blame but himself in the end, and that made it all the worse.

"I have to get back to the office, there is something I forgot to take care of. Thank you for lunch, it was enjoyable." Getting up from his seat.

"Renji, I will see you back at the office, take your time." Nodding in his and that bastard Hisagis direction.

He'd never told Renji to take his time before, but hopefully the suddenly observant man would get the hint and give him some time alone. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, he was so angry at himself for letting it come to this. When his quiet time in the office wasn't enough, he went to the gym, making his men clear out and leave him to his own devices. If meditation and controlled breathing wouldn't get it out of his system, then beating the hell out of something ought to. He would sweat her out of his veins if that's what it took to stop picturing her with that spiky haired, explosive wearing, tattooed punk. He was so into destroying the punching bag, he didn't notice his lieutenant enter the room.

"Oi! Captain!" His voice cutting through the madness.

He stopped what he was doing to to turn in the mans direction, wiping sweat from his brow with the towel around his neck. At first he thought maybe he'd come to try and talk to him again, to get him to open up or something. And he might have, as desperate as he was for a resolution, but it seemed Renji had another, better idea up his sleeve as he moved Zabimaru from his hip and onto his shoulder. He nodded in the direction of the door, a gesture to say 'let's go' and a look on his face confirming those intentions.

There was no need for a verbal response, he grabbed Senbonzakura from it's spot against the wall and followed the red head out into the open air training grounds. A fight would be all the release he needed, and he was actually looking forward to it.

"Whatever it is that's got ya all worked up, take it out on me. I can handle it. Besides, I'm almost positive it's a woman...and when it comes to women, working out ain't enough...you need a good fight to get your head clear."

"I admit nothing...but a fight does sound like an acceptable idea right now."

"Yeah yeah. With all due respect captain, you're a shitty liar. But I got no reason to push the issue...so lets go. Talk while we fight...if ya wanna..." Taking a defensive stance.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Next chapter is here! A little more torture for poor Bya, and a little more to come. As always, I hope you enjoy what I've come up with!**

* * *

"Wow. You look...very pretty this evening Rangiku." Cheeks blushing as he looked her over.

"Thanks Shuhei, you look pretty handsome yourself." Winking at him. He did look nice, dressed in casual slacks and an untucked button down shirt with the sleeves rolled halfway up, showing off well defined forearms.

"Oh...thank you. Are you ready to go?" Offering an arm for her to take.

"Yeah, where are we going?" Accepting his outstretched arm.

"I made reservations at a restaurant in the living world. Hakushu. Ever heard of it?"

"What?! I've been dying to go to that place since they opened, but they're always booked. How did you get reservations there?!"

"That's a secret I don't share...but maybe one day I'll let you in on it." A boyish grin taking over his face.

Wow. He was taking her to the kind of place that she would expect from someone else, someone who would remain unnamed for the evening. He wasn't going to ruin her night tonight. She was fully prepared to give Shuhei her undivided attention, and see where this went. He deserved it after all, and it was definitely starting out pretty well, so she was excited to let the night play out.

Dinner had been one of the most fantastic meals she'd ever eaten, and she was glad to see that he had managed to stuff down some of his usual nervousness. He hadn't stuttered or spontaneously come down with a nose bleed the entire evening. In fact, he'd been a wonderful conversationalist. He was smart, funny, handsome, and above all a gentleman. Maybe she was right, maybe he was the kind of guy she should be investing her time in, she was definitely more interested in him now than she had been before.

"I thought we might take a walk before we head back to Soul Society. What do you think?" He asked as they exited the restaurant, back out onto the street.

"Yeah, that sounds like a nice idea." Smiling and letting him take her by the hand.

His palm was a bit clammy, but the smile on his face made her forget all about it. He was obviously still pretty nervous, even though he was hiding it well. Letting him lead her, they ended up moseying their way along the river, people watching and enjoying the way the moon reflected off of the water. She'd honestly lost track of the time, only realizing it had grown so late when suddenly it seemed as if they were the only two people left in the area.

"It's getting pretty late...I should get you home." Noticing the hour himself.

"I think that's a good idea. A girl needs her beauty rest after all." Winking at him.

"I'm sure you're beautiful even without it."

"Oh...thank you." Heat rushing to her cheeks.

They made their way back to through the dangai in a comfortable silence, still holding hands and walking close together.

"I had a lovely time tonight Shuhei. Thank you for dinner, it was fantastic." Her door coming into view just up ahead.

"I'm so glad to hear that. I wasn't sure that dinner and a walk was the best idea, but I didn't want to over do it."

"I think it was perfect."

"You know Rangiku...I'm sure you know, but...I've been wanting to ask you out for...well, let's just say a long time. So even if you don't want to do this again...I'm happy that we had tonight." Turning to face her as they stopped in front of her quarters.

"I think I had a clue. Are you trying to ask me on a second date already?" She teased.

"That wasn't exactly what I was getting at...but...yeah, I guess I am. Can I see you again?" Taking both of her hands in his and stepping a little closer.

"I think I'd like that."

Ok, so she was going to go out with him again. That was settled, but what she was really worried about in that moment was whether he was going to go for the goodnight kiss or not. He'd been pretty confident all night, so she was sure that he was at least contemplating it, if not already planning to go for it, but did she want him to? Part of her was prepared for it, expecting it the way she usually did with most guys that took her out. Though most of them also tried to get into her bed that same night, which was always a turn off. But Shuhei didn't seem like that kind of man, he'd probably be happy with just a kiss. But part of her was apprehensive about it, worried that maybe it wasn't quite the right time.

Before she could think it over any further, she felt his arm go around her waist, a hand on the small of her back, pulling her close to him. The other hand moved up to grip her chin gently, tilting her head to the right angle before his lips closed in. She hadn't been expecting that at all, in fact she'd imagined it being shy and awkward, but this was much better than that. It didn't give her butterflies, like a certain other persons kisses did, but it was still pretty damn good.

"Goodnight Rangiku. I'll be in touch about our second date." Pulling away from her and making to head home.

"Goodnight, Shuhei. I look forward to it."

He knew it was the night of her date with Hisagi, and he'd told himself that he didn't care about a thousand times, yet he'd spent his whole evening foolishly wandering around the Seireitei, secretly searching out her spiritual pressure. It had become apparent to him that the man had taken her to the living world when he overheard a few younger, unseated officers talking about it. Ok, he wasn't going to be able to catch an "accidental" glimpse of how things were going on the date, so why then was he still out at this late hour, wandering in the general vicinity of the 10th squad barracks?

The answer to that question was obvious, he just didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to admit that he was jealous, and that he was secretly hoping that it went down in flames before it really even got started. Normally, Hisagi was reduced to a drooling, stuttering, nose-bleed in Rangikus presence. What was it that made him suddenly able to function enough to take her out? Personally, he blamed the fates. They were messing with him, they had to be. How else could he have developed feelings for a woman like her? And why else would he be torturing himself over the fact that she was with another man at that moment?

What he was doing was ridiculous, and definitely below a man like himself, it was time to go home and let it go, or at least put it to rest for the night. There was nothing he could do to change the outcome of the situation, short of tracking her down like a madman and interrupting them, and for what? She would probably get angry and end up hating him if he did something stupid like that, not to mention that news and gossip of that nature would move through Seireitei faster than lightning could strike. Home was definitely where he needed to go...after one last pass by her quarters of course. It was on his way home so it was totally justified right?

He was about to turn a corner when he felt their spiritual pressures, their voices carrying through the silent night, stopping him in his tracks.

"I think it was perfect." He heard her say.

"You know Rangiku...I'm sure you know, but...I've been wanting to ask you out for...well, let's just say a long time. So even if you don't want to do this again...I'm happy that we had tonight." 'Who didn't know that?' He thought sarcastically to himself.

"I think I had a clue. Are you trying to ask me on a second date already?" She was teasing, and he could hear the smile on her mouth.

"That wasn't exactly what I was getting at...but...yeah, I guess I am. Can I see you again?" He felt his heart flip and held his breath, waiting to see what she'd say.

"I think I'd like that."

Chancing a peek around the corner, he was met with a sight that made his heart fall into his stomach, and then lurch back up into his throat. They were kissing, her arms around his neck, his hands on her hips, pulling her closer and holding her there. He vaguely realized that if anyone were to see him in that moment, he would look like a creep, watching them as he was, but he didn't care. It was like a train wreck, he didn't want to look, and yet he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away, his brain burning the horrible image into the back of his eyelids, making sure he wouldn't forget it anytime soon. His whole body began to shake, from anger, jealousy or something else he wasn't exactly sure. But he did know that if he stood there any longer he was going to do something he'd regret, so he willed himself to disappear in a burst of shunpo, finally heading home.

Depression was pulling at the corners of his mind, telling him that he'd already lost her and might as well get used to being lonely again. He'd foolishly assumed the date would go badly, and that she'd be back in his arms soon, but that was short sighted of him. So now what? She'd agreed to another date, and what if that one went well? And the next? Watching her kiss him had been hard to witness, his stomach threatening to revolt, blood rushing in his ears, teeth grinding, and eyes watering. He thought he might have some kind of collapse the way he'd been shaking, but now that he was away from that sight, he'd regained some control over himself.

It was now glaringly obvious to him, what he felt for her wasn't just lust...he was falling for her, and hard at that. And of _course_ he figured it out _**after**_ she decided to date someone else, his timing couldn't have been worse.

Sleep had kept it's distance from him for pretty much the entire night, his mind bringing up the image of her kissing Hisagi over and over again. He'd grown so frustrated he'd almost cried...almost. No amount of training or fighting was going to make it go away, nothing was going to be able to make him forget about her, or the way he felt about her. Now that he knew what he felt, he just wanted to find her and tell her, but he resisted the urge. The time apart they'd agreed to was coming to an end soon, just shy of another week, and he would wait to see if she showed herself at their usual meeting spot to talk it over. If she didn't, then he would have to find a way to move on, even if it meant taking a sabbatical from work, just to get away from everything.

Until then, he would do his best to carry on as usual, pretending like he wasn't slowly going mad over her, pretending that he didn't feel like he was dying at the thought of her seeing someone else and forgetting about him. He wouldn't let that happen, he couldn't. Despite the fact that it would possibly kill him inside, he was going to put himself in her path every chance he got. That way she had no choice but to think about him, even if she spent all her free time with Hisagi.

* * *

"Captain, this paperwork needs to go to squad 10 before lunch, and this stack here needs to go to squad 13. Can ya look 'em over and make sure they're all ready to go before I leave?" Renji's voice dragging him away from the reports in front of him.

"Sure. I need a moment away from this report anyways, squad 11's paperwork is always so hard to follow." Taking the stacks of paper from Renji and starting to sift through them.

"Yeah, but what do you expect from a bunch a meat heads who only think about fighting? I mean, don't get me wrong, life in that squad was fun...and tough, but there's more brawn there than brains." He said with a small chuckle.

"True. I suppose I should be grateful that you are rather intelligent in comparison. I do not think most of them would be able to handle being my lieutenant."

"Oh...thanks captain." Knowing it was meant as a compliment.

"Here, these can be taken to captain Ukitake, I will finish reviewing the ones for captain Hitsugaya and take them over myself." It was the first opportunity to set his plan in motion.

"Are ya sure? I mean...not to get personal while we're at work...but do ya think that's a good idea?" Nervousness in his tone. He was aware that his question could be crossing a thin line. They had talked a bit, while they fought a few nights prior. Renji had managed to figure out who it was that had him all out of sorts, or rather he'd gotten him to slip up and let the cat out of the bag, but now that it was out it was all the same.

"It will be fine. I assure you that I am capable of taking paperwork to her captain without the need to speak with her. Go, I could use the respite from the office."

"Alright, whatever you say captain." Giving a nod and a wave as the door to the office slid closed behind him.

Entering into the office of the 10th, after announcing himself, he was greeted with the sight of both captain and lieutenant hard at work, only Hitsugaya looking up to him. She was wearing headphones, completely lost in the music and her work. At least this way they wouldn't have to exchange awkward pleasantries with one another.

"Captain Kuchiki, what can I help you with?" The young captain asked, putting aside the report in front of him and providing his full attention.

"I simply came to deliver these reports." Placing the stack on the desk.

"Forgive my surprise captain, but don't you usually have Abari do that?" His eyes drifting over to Rangiku. Did he know? Had she told him about what happened between them?

"Renji had a lot on his plate today, and I could use the chance to stretch my legs. Do you have anything that needs to go to my division, I can take it back with me." Keeping up his normal bored tone.

"Oh, yes that would be efficient. Matsumoto?"

She didn't respond. He could hear her humming along with the tune playing in her headphones, lost to the world around her. They hadn't spoke with one another for awhile, and the sound of her voice, humming in such a low and sultry pitch was giving him flashbacks of that night.

 _Byakuya_

The way she said his name in the throes of passion, the way her body squirmed against him, the taste of her mouth, the feel of being inside her. He felt his pulse quicken, and his mouth go dry. He didn't want to look in her direction, but it would look weird to Hitsugaya if he didn't act normal.

"MATSUMOTO!?" A burst of cold air rushing through the office.

"What!?" Pulling off her headphones, obviously startled.

"Oh...captain Kuchiki, I didn't hear you come in. I'm sorry captain, what did you need? Did you want me to make tea?" Her gaze quickly turning away from his.

"No, tea is not necessary, unless captain Kuchiki would like some. Do you have any finished paperwork that needs to go to the sixth?" The temperature in the room going back to normal.

"Uhh...I think so, let me double check." She could feel his eyes on her, and it was making her feel flustered.

Looking through reports gave her an excuse to avoid looking at him. What was he even doing there anyways? He never brought or picked up paperwork himself, usually sending Renji or his third seat Rikichi to do it. Great, this was just what she needed. She'd gone a whole evening, and now almost a whole morning without thinking about him, and here he was, throwing himself in her face. He had to be doing it on purpose.

Was he jealous of her date with Shuhei? Was he trying to figure out how it went, or if she was going out with him again? She wasn't sure just what, if anything, was happening with that, but she should probably be an adult and let Byakuya know as soon as possible. Just not today, not until she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

"Here they are. Did you want tea captain?" Giving over her neatly signed reports, avoiding looking directly into his eyes and praying that he would say no.

"That will not be necessary. Thank you lieutenant." His fingers brushing hers as he took the papers, his touch lasting just a beat too long. Luckily a knock on the office door interrupted the moment.

"Delivery for Lieutenant Matsumoto." Called a male voice from the other side of the office door.

For her? She was genuinely surprised, she hadn't been expecting any packages. At least she was pretty sure she wasn't. She had a tendency to get carried away with her shopping sometimes. She felt her jaw hit the floor for a moment as the man entered the office with a large bouquet of roses in his arms.

"You can set them here on my desk please." Smiling as she signed for them.

Grabbing the card, she couldn't stop herself from glancing at Byakuya before opening it. He looked as surprised as she was, even a little pissed off, which meant they weren't from him. Opening the small envelope and reading the note inside, she felt herself blush, a smile from ear to ear taking over her face. They were from Shuhei of course, and her heart did a little flutter, it was the first time someone had sent her flowers and she was beyond flattered.

"Thank you for a wonderful night. I can't wait to see you again. Shuhei." She read aloud.

"Aww, that's so sweet of him! I'll have to be sure to thank him in person later." Moving back behind her desk and gazing adoringly at the blood red blooms.

"If you'll excuse me, I must get back to work." Byakuya said suddenly.

He practically ran out of the office, his skin pale and expression almost pained. She hadn't been expecting that, so now she was right back to thinking about him and what there might be between them


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it took so long to update! Things have been busy lately, but I promise not to make you wait as long for the next chapter! I'm actually starting on it today ^_^. I hope you all enjoy and as usual please leave me a review or shoot me a message!**

* * *

That hadn't gone at all how he planned. Flowers? Flowers?! Dammit! She'd looked so genuinely happy and flattered, as if it was the first time anyone had sent them to her before. How the Hell had he let a lowly punk like Hisagi get the jump on him? It should have been flowers from himself that made her smile like that! And that card...that fucking card. 'I can't wait to see you again.' Hearing her read it out loud made him want to scream right there in that office. He just couldn't win lately, no matter what he tried to do to get her attention back on him, all he seemed to do was make himself think about her, more and more. Meanwhile, Hisagi was doing an excellent job of taking more of her attention for himself.

Despite the setback, he'd managed to carry out his original plan over the next few days, placing himself in her path as often as possible. He'd even gone so far as to accept an invitation for a drink at the bar after work, knowing it was a place she frequented often with her friends. He had a suspicion that Renji had only invited him for that very reason, but he wasn't complaining. Luckily, Hisagi had not been in attendance that evening, or he may not have made it through. Alcohol had a funny way of making even a quiet person like himself feel talkative, which could easily turn into spilling truths one wasn't ready to reveal.

The weekend was now upon them and he was ready for their reunion. She had surely been thinking about him and their meeting all week, just as he had, so he couldn't wait for the chance to talk to her. To make it known that he was ready to move forward, to whatever the next step was, in whatever direction he needed to go. He just wanted to pull her close and never let her go again, but one step at a time.

Walking home from an unexpected captains meeting (on a Saturday of all days), he was thinking about all the things he wanted to say to her, planning in his head how the conversation should go, when he looked up to see her coming out of her barracks. She was dressed in a tunic length, dark pink sweater that had no neck or collar, resting around her shoulders and collarbones. It was belted in the middle and short, almost too short, but she had thigh high, heeled black boots on under it, giving the illusion that she was decently covered. His mouth almost watered at the sight, the thought of her wearing those boots and nothing else causing him to feel flush.

He was about to quicken his steps to catch up to her, when he heard her name being called. Of course, it was the patron saint Hisagi. Wasn't that guy usually super busy? How did he suddenly seem to have so much free time? Pausing in his tracks, he watched them from where he stood for a few moments. She hugged him and then wrapped her arms around one of his biceps, leaning herself against his side as she kissed his cheek. That small, open display of affection made him feel a wave of disgust, and just as he recovered himself, he realized that they were leaving together, through a Senkaimon.

Oh. So she wasn't going to be meeting him tonight like he thought? She was going to go out with Hisagi instead? He had to admit, his ego took a hard hit at that news, and he stood there in stunned silence for awhile. He'd been so sure that when the time was up, she'd come running to him, sure that Hisagi couldn't take her away. And now he was feeling like a complete fool, an arrogant fool at that.

While they'd never specifically said two weeks was the definitive time they were spending apart, if she was going to keep going out with another man, she could at least tell him to his face that she no longer wanted to have anything to do with him. It was only right. Leaving him hanging was both cruel and cowardly.

If she didn't want to see him tonight, so be it. He would just go to their normal meeting place and drink alone. Maybe he would meet another beautiful woman and dance the night away, who knew? One thing was for sure, he wanted to get away from Soul Society for the evening, no matter where he ended up or what he did. Another minute of trying to focus on work or clan duties was going to drive him nuts.

She hadn't forgotten that it had now been two weeks, and she should probably be meeting Byakuya tonight. But he hadn't made any contact to let her know if he would be there or not, in fact, other than suddenly showing up everywhere she went, he hadn't made any move to confront her or attempt to talk to her. Not once had he voiced his opinion of her dating Shuhei, nor had he tried to stop her, so why should she skip a date to meet with him when she wasn't even sure he would show? She could end up alone on a Saturday night, not to mention how bad it would probably hurt if he wasn't there.

Oh well, she'd just have to find him tomorrow and tell him that if he wasn't going to tell her what he wanted, then she was going to continue seeing Shuhei. Even if that would kill her a little inside. If he couldn't fight for her, if he couldn't be open about his feelings for her, then he didn't deserve her anyways. She could be happy with Shuhei, he would treat her right. So what if he could be a little boring sometimes? He would love her with all he had.

Of course, as soon as she accused him of being boring, he would do something to surprise her. But tonight's surprise almost gave her an anxiety attack. He had decided to take her out dancing in the world of the living, and she found herself in front of the place she and Byakuya would meet. She couldn't go in there, what if he was in there? What if he was waiting on her? She didn't really wanna know to be honest. But she couldn't exactly say 'Gee Shuhei, we can't go in there because Captain Kuchiki and I had a fling, and we still have unresolved feelings, and he might be in there.' So she had no choice but to follow him through those familiar doors, with the white neon lights that were almost blinding.

In stark contrast, the inside of the club was dark, with dim lighting that was just enough to see in front of yourself. With every step towards the bar, her heart seemed to beat faster, adrenaline and anxiety warring with one another at the thought of Byakuya sitting there, seeing her with Shuhei, in their secret place. Luckily, he wasn't, and she felt herself let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding, her mind and body relaxing a bit. Though she did suddenly feel a pang of disappointment, if he wasn't there, that meant he would have stood her up had she come alone.

She needed to quit thinking about it, or it was going to ruin her night. So shaking the thoughts away, she focused on having a few drinks and getting lost in the music for a bit. Shuhei wasn't the best dancer, but he wasn't the worst either. He kept up with her alright, and she was able to let go and loosen up after a little bit. Byakuya hadn't shown, so she should worry more about the man who was actively showing her love and affection, instead of one who hid from not just his emotions, but her as well.

A few hours and Several drinks later, she found herself in need of the restroom, and began the trek through the crowd. Shuhei was going to the bar to get them another round to end the night with. The bathroom was empty, which was just how she liked it. Waiting in line to pee was the worst when you were drunk!

Finishing her business and pulling her clothing back into place, she heard the bathroom door swing open, loud thumping bass spilling in temporarily. That was followed by the click of a lock, that she had mistakenly assumed was the stall next to herself. It had been the main door though, and she was caught completely off guard when she opened her stall to see Byakuya storming towards her. This had to be her mind playing tricks on her, there was no way he was there, locking her into the womens room with him. That was too irrational for someone like him, wasn't it?

It was quickly obvious that he wasn't an illusion created by her drunken mind, when his body came to a stop just inches from hers, his face angry, chest heaving, and breath wreaking of alcohol.

"Byakuya?! What are you doing here?" She asked, not sure what was about to happen. She wasn't scared, he wouldn't hurt her, of that she was sure, but she was still wary.

"How dare you?! How could you bring him here? To our place?!" His voice low and dangerously strained. He was drunk, that much was obvious, and he was looking at her with eyes full of fury and hurt.

He'd thought about going somewhere other than their usual club, there were plenty of options, but in the end he went with what he knew. There was still a chance that she would show up to meet him, and if he wasn't there he'd miss the chance to tell her how he felt. So he ordered a drink and sat at the bar for a little while, before making his way to a table in the corner where he could be alone with his misery.

He couldn't really see the clubs entrance from his table, but that was fine. If she showed herself he would know, her bright hair impossible to miss. Now on his fourth beer, he flagged down a waitress and ordered a few shots. It hadn't been in the plans to get obliterated, but the longer he sat waiting, realizing that she wasn't going to show, the more he wanted to forget about it all. So why not drink her away? At least for one night.

Crossing the threshold from buzzed to drunk, he relieved himself in the restroom and made his way back to his seat. He was contemplating asking a tall brunette to dance with him, when he saw her. She was still dressed as she had been earlier, looking around the club as if she was searching for him. He was about to go to her when he noticed that she wasn't alone. Instantly, his blood began to boil beneath the surface of his skin, anger building up at an alarming rate.

Why would she show up here with him on her arm? Was she rubbing it in his face that she could find someone else so easily? If she was trying to make him jealous, she didn't need to try so hard, she'd succeeded the moment she accepted Hisagi's request for their first date. Hell, he'd been jealous long before that if he was being honest. But seeing her with him, in their meeting place, took things beyond jealousy. It hurt more than he could ever manage to express, hence his sudden anger. He wanted to storm over there and pull her aside, to confront her about what was going on, he needed answers and soon. But he didn't want to talk to her in front of Hisagi. As much as he currently hated the man, it wouldn't be right or fair to him, he was unaware that he was caught in the middle of something between Rangiku and himself.

So he sat back and watched them, hiding in the darkness of the corner and trying to find a moment to approach her without him around. The sight of his hands on her hips and thighs, his body grinding against hers pushed his anger into the territory of rage. Seeing him kissing her neck and whispering sweet nothings in her ear was maddening, he just wanted it all to stop. He probably should have quit drinking, but there was no stopping now that he was already started.

Finally, a few hours later, he saw them split up, Hisagi going to the bar while she headed to the ladies room. It seemed a little crazy, but in his drunken state he deemed it acceptable, and it might be his only chance, so he followed her. Making sure there were no other women inside, he went in and locked the door behind himself, bee lining straight for the stall door that was currently opening. He was not a violent man by nature, and he would never hurt her, but in that moment his anger and hurt were in control as he stormed up to her. The shock on her face didn't help either.

"Byakuya?! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"How dare you?! How could you bring him here? To our place?!" The first thing out of his mouth as he stopped just inches away from her. It wasn't exactly how he'd planned to start the conversation, but it was too late now.

"Not that it's really any of your business, but I didn't bring him here. He brought me. And I couldn't exactly tell him no without an explanation!" Her tone offended. She was as drunk as he was, this probably wasn't going to end well.

"Why are you even with him tonight? I thought we were supposed to be meeting to talk!"

"How was I supposed to know that?! You never told me if you were coming tonight...in fact you haven't said two words to me since that morning! I can't read your mind ya know!?" She yelled, pressing a finger into his chest accusingly as she did so.

She couldn't believe this was happening. The great Byakuya Kuchiki had followed her into a public bathroom and was trying to pick a fight with her. She'd never seen him in such a state, his tie loose and hanging haphazardly around his neck, his eyes glossy and unfocused from too much to drink, and his balance swaying as he put forth the effort to stand up straight and in one place. If she didn't know him like she did, she'd be intimidated by his stance, so close and so challenging. She might even be afraid of him putting his hands on her, but he'd never dream of doing something like that, drunk or not.

"And I cannot read yours! Do you think I like seeing you with him? Do you think I haven't been wondering why you would go out with him, knowing things between us are unresolved? Did you even think about how that makes me feel? Do you even care?!"

"Oh! So you do have feelings?! Could have fooled me! Walking around with that stone mask on!"

"What was I supposed to do Rangiku?! You started seeing someone else, as if you didn't care about whatever it was we had. What was I supposed to say?" His tone colored with frustration.

"Well for starters you could have talked to me instead of avoiding me like the plague!"

"You said we should take time apart, I was trying to let you have your space..." Anger subsiding and hurt taking over.

"Oh, no no no, _**you**_ were the one who wanted time to think! I went out with Shuhei and you didn't seem to care at all. You got what you wanted and ran for the hills. So why should I sit around being depressed about it? If you don't want me I'll find someone who does." Her level of alcohol consumption was making her emotional, and loose tongued to boot.

"I never said I didn't want you...you never gave me the chance to tell you one way or the other! You obviously assumed that my lack of expression meant that I feel nothing...just like everyone else does...I thought you knew me better than that by now!"

"Well considering that you never even tried to stop me from dating someone else, what was I supposed to think?!"

"I...I don't know ok? All I know is that this whole thing is messed up." He said in defeat.

"Please Rangiku...can we just go back?" His eyes boring into her, searching, for what she wasn't sure.

"Go back? To sneaking around and hiding?! Byakuya, I am worth so much more than that. I deserve someone who doesn't want or need to hide how he feels for me, someone who tells me openly that he cares...so I'm sorry...but I can't go back." Stepping around him and exiting the ladies room before she cried, and before he could stop her.

It was obvious that he did want her, that he did care, but not enough to be open about it. So despite the heartbreak she felt at the revelation, she made her way back to Shuhei and plastered a smile on her face. If Byakuya wasn't going to admit his feelings to anyone but her, then she wasn't going to waste anymore time on him. She had more respect for herself than that after all, and Shuhei would continue to treat her like a queen, even if she couldn't love him the same. She would just have to forget about Byakuya, plain and simple. No matter how long it took.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright, Chapter 8 is here! I am seeing at least two more chapters before this draws to a close. As usual I hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think. I'll be working on another chapter for Like a phoenix next...most likely anyways, before I come back for chapter 9 of this story, so please bear with me while I get that story updated ^_^. I may even have a new MIT chapter up before too long as well. I really need to get back to giving that one some love, it's my baby.**

* * *

"Rangiku...wait!" He called after her, but it was too late, she was already escaping into the crowd and back to her date.

Son of a bitch! He just stood there, watching her go, for a second time! He wanted to collapse to the floor and possibly cry, she was so frustrating! He wanted to be open about their relationship...of course he did, but it wasn't as easy as she seemed to think it was. His family would be sure to do everything in their power to interfere and break them up if they knew how he felt for her. It wouldn't be an easy task getting them to allow him the freedom to see her, let alone accept her as part of his life. That's what kept him rooted to the spot he was standing in. If it wasn't for his nobility and his elders, he would have already chased her down and made her understand that he wanted the same as she did.

He feared this was his last chance to make things right, and he'd screwed it up. He should have known better than to have the conversation while they were both drunk and emotional, but he couldn't seem to help it. Hopefully he would be able to talk to her soon, when they were both sober. His pride was wounded, but he wasn't ready to give up yet. Not until she knew how he truly felt. If she still wanted Hisagi after than, then so be it, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

His internal struggle was interrupted when a woman suddenly came through the door, her drunken eyes looking at him confused as she tried to make sure she was in the right place. That was his cue to leave, so he gave her a silent nod and made his way back out into the club. It would be against his better judgment if he were sober, but drunk Byakuya decided that following her and Hisagi sounded like a great idea. Apparently, he was a masochist. At least when it came to her and the torture she was putting him through.

They'd gone back to Soul Society, and he'd watched, from what he assumed was a safe distance, as they drunkenly made out and groped one another. And then he watched as she invited him in when they reached her door. Was she going to sleep with him? He couldn't stand the thought of her giving herself to that skinny, bad hair cut, bad tattoo having, over achieving, weak little wimp! Oh how tempting it was to go knock on her door and interrupt them, maybe start a scene, but he resisted somehow, knowing it was just the alcohol talking.

In reality he didn't want to know what was happening behind that door. Even if she did sleep with Hisagi, he would still want her tomorrow, his heart and mind were now set on her, and there was no helping it. For now, he needed to go home and try to get some rest. He wanted to be able to think clearly when he found and talked to her, he didn't want to feel upset about whatever it was she chose to do with her night tonight. If she wanted him the way he wanted her, then it wouldn't matter to him anyways, he would forgive her anything.

Waking up the next morning, he felt like complete shit. He'd drunk too much and had a horrible hangover, and he hadn't slept well either. Most of his night had been spent tossing and turning, his mind restless and unable to let him stop thinking about her. Not to mention fighting the feeling of nausea that kept threatening to make him spend the night in the bathroom, over the toilet. Thankfully he'd won that particular battle.

Swallowing down some aspirin, he took a shower and got ready for the day. He'd been so focused on his goal of finding her that he'd forgotten about a meeting with the Elders. And he was not happy about having to sit through that while he could be busy resolving things that actually mattered to him. It had taken so long, that by the time he was finally free, he learned that she and her captain had been sent to the world of the living for an emergency mission.

Why were the fates so cruel to him? Did he do something to deserve this, or did they just enjoy picking on him and making his life Hell? Was it entertaining to them to see him so emotionally tormented?

"Would you like to come in?" She asked as they stood at her door.

Shuhei hadn't noticed, but she sure had. Byakuya thought that he was being covert, and while she couldn't see him, she definitely felt him. Why he was following them, she wasn't sure, but she wasn't going to let it stop her from taking the next step with Shuhei. She'd made up her mind, Byakuya didn't deserve her love or attention, so she was going to give it to someone who did.

"I'd like that a lot." He said with a smile.

Entering her apartment, she guided him to the couch, motioning for him to sit while she grabbed them some water. They didn't talk much, but they didn't really need to. He seemed to know what inviting him in meant, his lips finding hers and hands finding her waist as he pulled her across the couch, closer to himself. She was lost in a drunken haze before too long, his lips becoming more insistent as he pulled her into his lap, kissing the breath right out of her lungs.

Straddling him, she started to undo the buttons of his shirt, the feel of his excitement pressing into her from below. Gripping her hips to hold her still, he ground himself against her a few times before his fingers found the bare skin between her dress and boots, drifting up along her thighs and under her dress, then around to her backside. She'd just finished with his shirt and leaned in to place kisses along his neck when he caught her off guard, moving to lay her down on the couch and placing himself above her.

Weight braced on his elbows, he let his hips press her deeper into the cushions beneath her, a rush of excitement running through her at the feel of his lips on her neck, making their way to her shoulders and back to the hollow of her throat. Closing her eyes she was succumbing to the heat of the moment, enjoying the feeling of being kissed and caressed, her own hips moving against him with need. Tugging on the fabric around her shoulders and pulling it down, he let his mouth travel farther down, nipping at the skin just above her breasts. She let out a hiss from the sudden sting, her back arching and giving him better access to her chest.

Her eyes opened at the feel of his hand finding its way between her thighs, his strong fingers stroking her cloth covered womanhood a few times. But in her drunken state, it wasn't Shuhei there with her anymore, it was Byakuya she was seeing instead. That midnight hair, those steel colored eyes, and pale, perfect skin. The image of his naked form, his strong arms supporting his weight above her as his powerful thighs worked to grind himself into her, it was such a turn on. And thinking of him touching her sent electricity through her every nerve, lighting her up. She had to stop herself from calling out his name as the sensation of his touches increased.

"You're so beautiful Rangiku..." Shuhei whispered, his lips crashing into hers again as he cupped her sex and began rubbing light circles on her clit through her panties.

His voice shattered the illusion, and she was once again seeing him there with her. Shit. She had to stop this, before it went too far. There was no helping it, she wanted Byakuya. Even if it meant keeping it a secret. She couldn't continue to lead Shuhei on, she had to end it now.

"Shuhei...wait...please..." Pushing him back a little and sitting up.

"What is it?" His breathy question.

"I...I can't..."

"Oh...I'm sorry. It's too soon isn't it?" He asked shyly as she pulled away and straightened her clothes, setting herself away from him on the couch.

"What? Oh...no it's not that. I just..." Gaze drifting to the door of her apartment, noticing that Byakuya's spiritual pressure was gone.

"Shuhei...listen. I need to tell you something, I need to be honest with you right now."

"Look...I've had a wonderful time with you these past few weeks. You've treated me so wonderfully...but...if I'm being honest with myself...I can't love you." Pausing and taking a deep breath.

"Before you asked me out...there was someone else. What he and I shared was...well, I'm still not really sure to be honest...I thought it was just a fling...something that meant nothing to me." This was harder than she thought it would be.

"But, as it turns out...It does mean something. It means a lot to me actually... and I feel like I'm leading you on. It's not right...so I have to call this off now, before we do something we shouldn't."

"Oh...I see. So you don't wanna see me anymore?" Both his face and voice full of disappointment.

"Shuhei, you're a great guy. You're handsome and funny, you're smart and kind, you're all the things I'm looking for...but...you deserve a girl who can give you her whole heart...someone who will love you the way you love her...and I'm sorry to say that I can't do that. Even if he doesn't want to be with me...my heart already belongs to someone else."

"Well...I guess I should go then."

"I'm sorry, it was never my plan to hurt you...if the timing had been different I'm sure we could have been happy together..." She felt like such a jerk, seeing how deflated he was as he walked to her door.

Wow, Byakuya had really done a number on her, making her act like a damned fool. It wasn't like her to be this kind of woman, going out with someone just to make a man jealous, but it had been driving her mad that he hadn't once tried to stop her from going out with Shuhei, as she had expected him to. So she went out with him again, and before she knew what was happening she was in over her head. Feeling even more let down that he still hadn't said anything to try and change her mind.

She knew he wasn't great at emotions...but she thought for sure it would have been enough to get him to make a move one way or the other. Instead he'd sat back and left her hanging, thinking that he didn't care and that she meant nothing. But now that she knew it wasn't true, she couldn't keep lying to herself about how she felt.

"It's alright...I understand. Thank you for being honest with me. I really enjoyed taking you out...and if this other guy hurts you, or turns you away...I'll be there." A small smile on his mouth. She wasn't lying, if Byakuya had never been a possibility, she really believed she could love Shuhei. Oh well, in another life perhaps.

"Thank you, Shuhei. I appreciate that more than you know." Kissing him on the cheek before closing the door behind him.

* * *

She was rudely awaken to a Hell butterfly late the next morning, the captain commanders voice booming through her pounding could not be good news. Why did it have to be today? She'd been planning to stay in bed a little longer, take a shower and have a little hair of the dog to get rid of her headache, before tracking down Byakuya. She needed to apologize to him, to tell him how she felt for him, that she wanted him and only him. But now it was probably going to have to wait, if the last time she was woken this way was anything to go by.

Stumbling into the first division with as much grace as she could muster in her condition, she found Toshiro and took her place next to him. It was apparent quickly that this was not a full official meeting, as only a few other people showed up. There was Captain Hirako and Momo, Toshiro and herself, and Captain Otoribashi and Kira. That meant something was up and she was about to be sent somewhere, right when she wanted to go the least. Hopefully, Byakuya would still be willing to hear her out whenever she got back, as long as she wasn't gone too long.

Waiting for her to return to Soul Society had him more stressed, and more worried, with each passing day. He was anxious to finally resolve things between them, and the only thing that helped a little, was knowing that Hisagi wasn't on that mission with her. It also hadn't escaped his notice that the man suddenly seemed a little depressed. The arrogant side of himself insisted that it was because she'd broken things off with the lieutenant, and the other half of himself warned not to get too excited, he could just be sad that she was gone. After all, the man was pretty bad at hiding his emotions. But he was bad at showing them himself, so who was he to talk?

His anxiety had grown so bad after a week, that Renji had gotten up the gal to make him take a half day and go home to relax. He'd demanded that his superior officer suspend all of his duties, work and family alike, in favor of a relaxing bath and some much needed rest. Of course, after he'd gotten over his initial shock, he'd fought back, but the red head wasn't going to take no for an answer. He even threatened to tell Rukia what was going on, just to keep the upper hand in the argument.

Man, he was going to have to find a way to let Renji know that he was proud of the man he was becoming, able to stand up to him like that. There was a time he would have cowered at the thought of telling his captain what to do, even if it needed to be done. It was a real show of growth for the lieutenant, both professionally and personally. He would also need to thank him, for caring so much and making sure he was ok. Maybe he'd just tell him that he knew about his and Rukia's budding relationship, and that he was alright with it. That he wasn't planning to kill him for event thinking about it. In fact, as long as she was happy, that was enough for him. If only it could be so simple with Rangiku and himself.

* * *

Admittedly, he felt much better returning to work the next day. He'd gone home and done exactly as the doctor had prescribed. He'd locked himself in the private hot spring, having servants deliver the messages that he was not attending any meetings and he was not to be bothered for the evening. Only emerging when his skin was thoroughly wrinkled. He ate a good meal, read a book, and had a glass of sake under the sakura trees in the garden. Complete privacy and silence had been just what he needed to clear his head and de stress. She was coming back, all he had to do was have some patience.

Entering his office, Renji was already there, placing a stack of paperwork on his desk.

"Good morning Captain. How are you feeling today?" He asked with a bow.

"I am feeling much better Renji...thank you." Placing a hand on the mans shoulder and looking him in the eye, letting him know his thanks was sincere.

"Of course Captain. Anyways, this stack of reports just need your signature. I've already looked them over and made necessary changes and approved them, but if ya need to double check them I understand."

"Did you stay late to get all of this done?" He was impressed with Renji's dedication and work ethic.

"Well, I had ta. I ordered you to take the day off, so I didn't want ya comin' back to work to find twice the work waiting on ya." Taking a seat behind his desk.

"Then it seems that I should repay you for the chance at needed rest and relaxation that you provided. Please, take the day Friday, I will handle the affairs here."

"Captain, that's not necessary, but thank you."

"Don't mention it. Just be sure to take Rukia somewhere nice when you go out. And look good for her." Following suite behind his own desk

"Sure of course...wait. What?! I don't know what ya mean captain." His entire face and neck going red, his gaze looking down to the floor.

"If the two of you wish to keep pretending, I am in no position to tell you how to live your lives." Letting one corner of his mouth pull up into a smirk.

"Yeah...well..."

He didn't get to finish that sentence as the alarms sounded throughout Seireitei, the captain commanders voice booming out through the streets as an emergency was broadcast far and wide. All available captains and lieutenants were to report to the world of the living immediately. The squads currently there were calling for back up as soon as possible. Serious injuries had already been sustained by some, and he felt his stomach drop, wondering if she was alright.

"Renji, let's go." Opening a senkaimon and entering right away, not waiting for the lieutenant. He would catch up eventually. And even if he didn't, he knew exactly who he was headed to find.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So, I lied, I didn't work on Like a Phoenix at all...cause I had to get this chapter out of my system! To be honest I may just finish this one before going back to LAP. There's a wrap up chapter after this one and it will all be over (I know, so soon!). As a bonus though, this chapter is longer than normal, so please enjoy! As always, let me know what you think!**

* * *

There had been many disturbances in Karakura town, and Ichigo had been attacked at his home. Based on this new enemy's description, and the exchange that took place between him and Ichigo, it appeared that there were Quincy other than Uryu Ishida lurking about. But where they'd been hiding all this time, and why they would attack Ichigo, no one knew.

So the captain commander had put together a team of officers, most of whom were extensively familiar with the world of the living, particularly Karakura Town, to investigate. They were tasked with learning as much as they could about the situation, where they were hiding, what they wanted, and above all a way to stop them if it came to that. What was their goal, what did they want with Ichigo, how many of them were there and who was leading them? These were all questions that needed answers sooner, rather than later.

Great. She could end up being here forever if they couldn't find a trace of this enemy. There was no way to know when and where they might show themselves again. They figured however, that keeping close to Ichigo would be the best place to start. With any luck, the added concentrated spiritual pressures of herself and the others would be enough to draw them out, and they could get back home sooner than later.

Even though they hadn't run into any Quincy after a few days, they knew they were out there. The increased number of hollow roaming the city was proof of that. So even though they weren't getting much of the data they needed, at least they weren't just sitting around on their asses. That much inactivity would have driven her mad.

Killing hollows wasn't what she wanted to be doing, but at least it served as a distraction from the nagging thoughts. The ones that told her that he wasn't going to be waiting for her when she returned, the ones that painted a picture in her mind, of him and another woman together. The ones that hurt like Hell. Of course, when those thoughts weren't tormenting her, there were others, the picture they created was one of the two of them together instead.

Those thoughts made her feel giddy inside, like she was going to explode with joy. Though they tended to cross the line into fantasies if she let herself get carried away, which didn't take much. So she definitely didn't want to be thinking about having sex with Byakuya while sitting next to her captain on the couch at Orihime's place. It was hard enough to make him believe that she was fine, and not distracted from her duties. This was a potentially serious situation and he couldn't afford to have her slacking.

After a week of constant hollow slaying, she was tired and sore, but their presence there had finally made the enemy curious enough to come out of hiding. Unfortunately, they were quickly outnumbered almost two to one, even with Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and Uryu there. And once trying to talk to them and negotiate terms failed, things went from bad to worse in the blink of an eye. The Quincy attacked without mercy, and while she'd managed to defeat her opponent with minimal damage, others were not so lucky.

Shinji had taken serious damage protecting Momo from an errant attack, and had continued to fight until he couldn't stand any longer. Kira had been hurt but was still functioning and Captain Otoribashi wasn't fairing too well. Even Toshiro had been injured, he would be fine, but the wound was still pretty deep. Thankfully he'd been able to get an emergency signal to Soul Society and call for back up, but she wasn't sure help would arrive in time to keep the rest of them from being overwhelmed.

Doing her best to protect a kneeling Orihime, who was busy healing the two injured captains as best she could, she ended up leaving her back open just long enough for an enemy to get the jump on her. Gigantic, purple, plant like vines with sharp thorns wrapped themselves around her. The thorns dug into her flesh, puncturing any part of her they came in contact with. Pain ripped through her as she was pulled in the direction of the enemy who controlled them.

Getting her bearings and releasing Haineko just in time, she attacked the vines with a cloud of ash and was released from their grip. One second later and she might have been skewered on the end of the mans sword, which was out and pointed in her direction, the tip no more than a foot from her torso. Jumping back to create more space between them, she observed her new wounds quickly. None of them were life threatening, but they were definitely going to slow her down.

"Oh no, you could have had a quick painless death just now Shinigami. Now you're going to have to suffer in agony first." He said by way of introduction.

"Aww, that was going to be my line! How rude!" She replied sarcastically.

She'd been fighting for almost an hour now, and her spiritual pressure was starting to feel a drain from the amount of time she'd been in shikai, not to mention the blood loss she was currently experiencing. Based on his energy signature he was probably stronger than she was, he was at least rested and running on a full battery if not. This wasn't going to go the way that she wanted it to, but she had no choice other than to fight. If she didn't, her death would be a sure thing. And she'd be damned if she went out facing a man with a glorified tentacle monster for a weapon.

"I won't bother asking your name, female shinigami, it's not important, since you're about to die."

"How classy of you, guess I won't bother asking yours then. Haineko!" Taking her stance and calling forth her cloud of ash.

He came at her with a speed that she hadn't been expecting, but she managed to stay on her feet and not allow the strange vines to overcome her. Haineko's ashes worked just as well for defense as they did for offense, protecting her from a potentially fatal blow several times over. However, the earlier damage she'd taken from the thorns was worse than she thought, suddenly feeling dizzy, her vision blurring slightly. Stumbling in her steps, she heard the unnamed enemy laughing.

"Kudos to you...woman. You lasted longer then most people who are struck by my thorns. Their toxin can be quite a doozie, especially as much as you've been exposed to." A twisted grin on his face.

Dammit, that was the last thing she needed. He had her where he wanted her in that moment, his next attack piercing through the upper thigh of her left leg. The bone didn't break, but it had definitely splintered, so she couldn't fully support her weight any longer. Her body came crashing to the ground after using it's last bit of strength to jump back away from him. It was no use though, he was relentless, moving in for the kill without the slightest hesitation. She wasn't going to be able to dodge in time, calling Haineko back into a blade and using to to try and block the oncoming blow. With any luck she could but herself a few more seconds to think.

She blinked, and suddenly Byakuya was before her.

"Byakuya! What are you doing?" Confusion, immediately followed by panic, he was standing right in the way of that attack.

Before he could respond the enemy's sword protruded through his chest, coming from the back, and she heard herself scream at the sight before her. Those grey orbs going lifeless as blood ran from his mouth and dripped from the end of the sword.

Getting through the Dangai felt like it took a lifetime, he'd never been so anxious to see Karakura town come into view ahead of him. As soon as he crossed the threshold into the living world, he was assaulted with clashing spiritual pressures in every direction. So many, that it took him almost a full minute to find and pinpoint hers among the overload of power and emotion in the air. As soon as he found it, he locked on and moved as fast as he could in her direction. Her pressure wasn't dangerously low or anything, but it was surely not at full strength.

Making his way through the trees of the forest around him, there was a clearing coming into view. Reaching it, his breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat. He watched as she took a particularly painful looking hit to the leg. She jumped back away from her attacker and her injured limb gave out, taking her to the ground, the enemy moving in for a killing blow. He hated using moves the the 'demon cat' had taught him, but her life was more important than a little wounded pride. Pushing himself to the very limits of his shunpo, he launched himself between her and the enemy, there was absolutely no time to hesitate, or they might both end up dead.

Stopping only long enough to lift her from the ground, he heard her scream his name as she was fooled by the image before her. Not letting it distract him, he followed through all the steps until they were a safe distance from the strange looking man. The sound of his laughter meant that he had been fooled as well.

"Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shiho...Utsusemi." He called as he came to a stop, the image of himself impaled on the enemy's sword fading quickly, leaving behind only his captains haori.

Rangiku's head snapped up in his direction at the sound of his voice, her shocked eyes flooding with relief. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her in that moment, but the timing could not have been worse. Looking her over and quickly assessing the situation, it appeared that she was going to need medical attention very soon as it was.

"Byakuya?! You're alright?!" Her fingers twisting into the fabric over his chest as he lowered her to the ground.

"I am fine. What about you? Are you alright?"

"Well, I can't stand on my left leg, but it's just a flesh wound. I'm experiencing weird side effects from the toxin in those thorns...but I've had worse. I'll be fine. Help me stand will you?" She was tenacious, he would give her that. But he wasn't about to let her continue to fight in her current condition. He was prepared to tell her as much when they enemy broke out into raucous laughter again.

"I'll be fine..." Mocking her in a high pitched tone.

"Unfortunately for you my dear, that is not the case...not even a little. I told you that you'd suffer in agony before your death didn't I?" Snickering as if he'd told the funniest joke he'd ever heard.

"What exactly is it you've done to her?" He asked, standing to his full height and taking a step to place himself in front of her protectively. This guy was fast and he couldn't let him get the jump on him.

"Oh look...a captain has come to your rescue...too bad he's too late! My vines don't just make holes in people..." Trailing off for what he suspected was dramatic effect.

He could feel himself starting to lose his patience with the man already. All he needed to know was what was wrong with her, and how he could stop it. At this rate he may not wait to find out. After all, killing the man was the best course of action, and would allow him to get her help sooner than later.

"Just now, a seed was left behind. Human flesh is one of my pets favorite things to eat, and my new seedling is about to dine on a feast!" Clicking his fingers as if it were a command.

"Ah..ah..AHHH!" Rangiku grabbed her leg, panting and crying out in pain.

He watched in horror as a fresh purple vine made itself visible in the wound on her thigh. Quickly he unsheathed Senbonzakura, moving to her side and looking into her eyes. He didn't want to hurt her, but he needed to get it out of her before it got worse.

"This is going to hurt...but try to hold still as best you can ok?" Watching as realization dawned in her eyes. A look of resolve crossed her features as she prepared herself for the coming pain.

"Tch. Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you." His voice sing song and wagging his finger at them as if admonishing a child.

"Her femoral artery is located in that area and my vine is already wrapped around and through. If you cut it out, you'll surely nick it...and she'll bleed out in seconds...you don't want to be responsible for her death do you? I thought you came her to save her?" The smirk on his face looking as though he'd already won the battle.

"My vine will continue to make it's way through her body, feeding on her organs. It will make it's way to her heart and lungs where it will begin to slow the blood in her body, making every breath shorter, until it reaches her brain...then it'll feast on her nerve center, sending out waves of pain that will increase in intensity and frequency, until either she passes out and is devoured alive from the inside out...or her heart explodes from the stress and she's devoured after her death."

"And I assume you will tell me that there is nothing short of killing you that will stop it...am I correct?" He responded. Knowing what was happening to her, there was no more time to waste on the hot air coming from the enemy. It was time to attack, without mercy and without restraint.

"That would be correct...and you'd better hurry...she doesn't have much time."

"Don't worry, I will end this quickly." He said softly to her. She was doing her best to keep from crying out in pain, and he appreciated it. He would need to block out all distractions and not falter in taking out the man in front of him.

"Bankai...Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Dropping his blade into the ground and letting his billions of petals surround him as he moved in to attack first.

Using Senbonzakura as both sword and shield, he pushed forward, only to be pushed back faster than he expected. This enemy was not as weak as he might appear, his vines moving at speeds that were hard to follow, and the strikes landing with more force then expected. He was forced to move at full speed to avoid them, over and over. It didn't matter though, he was only avoiding him until he could figure out an opening, some way to guarantee he landed a fatal blow.

"Don't go getting too full of yourself captain...I haven't even shown you my full power yet." He said after having several vines severed by his flower like blades.

"I am Sternritter W in his majesty's army...now... cower in fear of my Vollstandig! Niku Shokubutsu!" He called, the purple monstrosities returning close to him, only to coil and change shape.

He watched as they formed together and some of them flowered, revealing large plants that looked like Venus fly traps. The vibrant pink and white of the inside of their mouths standing out in stark contrast, their green teeth looking razor sharp as they snapped together in his direction. Not only had the vines themselves grown, but the thorns as well, looking ever more dangerous than before.

They spent what felt like the next few hours, in reality only a few minutes, locked in battle. Both attacking, blocking and parrying in a flurry of activity. So far, neither of them had done much damage to the other, and he felt a rising panic in his chest as Rangiku could no loner hold back her cries. Inadvertently, his eyes moved to her at the sound, seeing her leg twist unnaturally as the intruder in her body began to spread out, making it's way to her stomach, spleen and other organs in the area. Shit, this had to end before it got much further, but they were pretty much at a stand still.

"I cannot win like this...so I suppose there is no helping it...Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Wasting more time would only hurt her more, and he wasn't sure he would be able to keep his focus on the fight if she screamed any louder. It was hard enough reminding himself not to look in her direction every ten seconds.

"Only two people have seen this form before...you should feel flattered. This is only seen by those that I have vowed to kill with my own hands." She heard him say as she watched his flower like blades start to condense into row upon row of glowing pink swords, surrounding them and moving in circles unendingly. She stared in awe, her mind trying to comprehend what she was seeing. She was both impressed and terrified at this new revelation of his abilities, realizing that Byakuya was much more powerful and deadly than she'd ever assumed. His spiritual pressure was crushing, at least in her condition, and she was glad he was on her side here, or she'd have been dead already.

Her breaths were beginning to become rough, and harder to take with each passing second. The feel of the vine moving through her body was the both the creepiest and most excruciating thing she'd ever experienced. The way it slithered under her skin made her shiver, and the burning and stinging made her feel like she was on fire, slowly dying over a hot flame. She was doing her best to stay calm and keep from crying out like a little bitch, but it was easier said than done. With any luck though, it would be over soon.

"This form abandons all defense in favor of a focused offense. No matter where you go, my blades will find you. This is the end of the line for you, unnamed Quincy." His deep baritone called out as he threw an arm out to the side, calling one of the swords to his hand.

Watching from her spot on the ground behind him, she wondered briefly if she could ever do something even close to that with Haineko. Their Shikai were very similar, so that meant it was a possibility. Of course, she'd have to achieve Bankai first...ha, like that was going to happen anytime soon. It wasn't the best time to be thinking about her training, as she lay there in agony, coughing up blood and preparing herself for the worst, but it was better than thinking about her impending death. She believed in Byakuya, and she was sure he would win the fight in time, but she couldn't help worrying just the same.

The vine inside her flourished again, making it's way to her heart, where she felt it wrap around and squeeze the muscle. She couldn't stop the scream that came with the new wave of pain, and then her breathes became short, shallow and rapid. Her lungs were being affected as well, and with less oxygen making it's way into her blood stream, she started to feel dizzy, the world around her starting to blur.

Byakuya came to a stop in front of her, the Quincy coming down on him from above, and she watched as several pink swords pierced through the man, making him retreat a little. Looking up to him, she noticed that Byakuya had been hit in the shoulder with one of those toxic thorns, and it looked like one of the snapping plants had caught his leg at some point. That wasn't good, if he took much longer to end this, he might end up the same as her.

As if reading her thoughts, he took a wide stance.

"Shukei Hakuteiken." He called, collecting all of the energy from the swords surrounding them, down into one single blade in his grip.

He looked tired and worn down, as if he was barely able to keep himself upright, she assumed the toxin was starting to take effect, but somehow he managed. Squinting from the sudden brightness, she watched as two giant white wings of energy formed at his back. Lunging forward he attacked one last time with all of his power concentrated into a single blow, and suddenly she was able to breath again. Gasping from the relief, she greedily filled her lungs with large gulps of air, over and over. The Quincy fell to the ground face first, landing with the thump of dead weight a few feet away. It was finally over.

Hurriedly, Byakuya came to her side, kneeling and pulling her up into his embrace, her head on his chest as he pushed her hair from her face. She was about to tell him everything was going to be alright, that she would be fine, when the enemy made one final move, one of his vines carrying out his last wish, and lashing out. It caught Byakuya off guard, striking him in the heart, and piercing him with a thorn.

"Byakuya!" She screamed.

"It's alright, I'm alright..." He tried to say. Unfortunately, directly to the heart, the toxin took over with lightning speed and he fell over, landing on his back.

She panicked, dragging her useless lower half, useless because so many bones were broken, to him and ripping off her pink scarf. Wrapping it around her hand she placed it over the wound in his chest and applied pressure, hoping to stop some of the bleeding. Not knowing what else to do in that moment, she screamed Orihime's name, hoping the girl would hear her, they weren't that far away after all.

"Ran...giku...I...I need...to tell...you..." He attempted to speak.

"Shut up. I don't wanna hear it right now...whatever it is you have to tell me...you can tell me when you're not dying ok?" Deciding it was worth using the last of her strength on a healing kido, an attempt to save him.

"So save your energy and make sure you live...so you can tell me later alright? I have a lot to tell you too...but not until we're both out of the woods." Tears welling up in her eyes and threatening to spill over.

"But...I..." He tried.

"No! Don't even think that this could be your last chance to tell me...you're going to live!" Watching the surprise register in his eyes at her forcefulness. It worked though, he didn't try to say anything else, focusing on breathing and staying calm.

She was reaching her breaking point, on the verge of passing out, adrenaline the only thing keeping her going. Her vision was full of white stars, but she refused to close her eyes until help arrived. His eyes started to close, and she shook him to keep them open.

"Stay with me Byakuya...come on...just a little longer ok? I promise it'll be over soon."

She could hear the sounds of people coming in their direction and she prayed it was help, they were both in desperate need. But before she could find out for sure, her vision went black and consciousness faded away.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm finally back with an update! I feel like this chapter took forever and I'm sorry. This is not the end however, I will have one final chapter to come so be on the look out for that soon! In the meantime I hope you enjoy this one, and as usual, let me know what you think!**

* * *

There was a sensation, like that of falling in a dream, his body preparing for impact, and with a jolt he was conscious again. It was like waking up, but instead of bright light assaulting his optic nerves, everything was black as night. He couldn't see anything but the darkness, and he wondered for a moment if he'd perished. Maybe this was the next life, floating in a black abyss with no worries, cares or responsibilities. After a moment though, he realized that he could still feel his body, so he couldn't be dead right? He couldn't move, but if he focused, he could hear something.

It was the sounds of the 4th division infirmary if he was correct, and if he was indeed still alive it would only make sense that he was there. Nothing was immediately recognizable, just the sound of shuffling and distant voices that were vaguely familiar, but the smell in the air around him was a dead giveaway. That strange smell of antiseptic and cleaning chemicals was unmistakable. But if he was alright, why couldn't he open his eyes? Why couldn't he sit up and move around? He didn't feel pain from any injuries, in fact, he was feeling pretty good. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't even bend a finger. Feeling helpless and trapped in his own body was a new experience, one that he didn't like at all, and he felt himself growing angry and aggravated.

The feel of a soft hand, much smaller than his own, distracted him from his growing frustration.

"I don't know if you can hear me...but I'm here. I'm right here with you." Squeezing his hand as proof as well as a gesture of comfort.

Rangiku. He felt a rush of relief knowing that she was alright. Having her there, talking to him and brushing hair away from his face, it calmed him quickly.

"I'm sorry Byakuya...I'm so sorry... I'm such an idiot." Her voice cracking with tears.

"There's so much I need to tell you...things I need to apologize for...I'll be here waiting for you when you wake up, so please...don't make me wait too long ok?" She said quietly, sniffling between words.

"Matsumoto, what are you doing out of bed?" Captain Hitsugaya's unmistakable voice rang out.

"It's alright Captain, I'm fine. I just wanted to see with my own eyes that he was alright." She responded.

"You're going to give me a heart attack you know that? I came back to find your bed empty and no one had seen you. You could have at least waited for me to walk you down here."

"I'm sorry, but I really couldn't wait. Captain...he saved my life...I needed to know before I drove myself crazy."

"Rangiku...you _are_ crazy. Now lets get you back to your room, you should be resting yourself. I'll walk you there. I'd like to stay and visit with you for a bit longer, but I have to be getting back to the office soon."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine right here. I'll go back on my own in a little bit...I promise. I just want to stay a little longer."

"You'd better go back. I'll be sure to stop by later and check that you have. I'm glad you're going to be alright. And as much as I'd love to let you take your time with recovery, I need my lieutenant back as soon as possible." His tone dropping from firm and strong to soft and endearing.

"Understood. I'll be back before you know it. Don't work too hard without me ok?" Her tone light and teasing.

"Bye, Matsumoto."

"Toshiro...thank you."

He felt like he was eavesdropping, but he couldn't avoid hearing their conversation even if he tried, so he decided there was no need to feel guilty.

"I didn't have the heart to tell him, but I'm not going back to my room. I can rest right here at your side...I don't need to be in a bed. Besides, at least this way I'm not worrying myself to death over you." She said when they were alone again.

* * *

"Unohana says he'll make a full recovery..." That was Rukia's voice. He must have eventually slipped into dreamland because he surely didn't remember hearing his sister come in.

"Yeah...I'm so glad to hear that." Sleep still clinging to her voice. She was still there, just like she said.

"I think it's very kind of you to stay at my brothers side like this...I wish that I could be here more often myself. Thank you for making sure he's not alone." Rukia said.

"Honestly, Rukia, it's no problem. He saved my life...it's the least I could do. I keep expecting his eyes to open any second now." Her voice hopeful and hand squeezing his. He tried to squeeze back, but was still unable to get his body to obey his commands.

"That would be wonderful. But as long as he'll be alright, I'm fine with him taking his time to come back to us...he could use the extra rest. He's always working so hard, and he never takes time for himself...I worry about him sometimes. Especially as of late."

"As of late? Why's that?"

"I don't know what it is, but something has had him all worked up recently. I can't figure out what it is...and I don't want to intrude in his personal affairs by asking...but he's been acting strange in recent weeks. Hell, even Renji has noticed it. I don't know how he did it, but he made Byakuya come home from work early the other day, and actually relax and get some rest." She sounded both confused, and even a little hurt.

"I'm sure whatever it is, it'll work itself out soon. It's very sweet of you to worry about him so much. He probably never says it, but I'm sure he's glad to have someone around that cares about him like you do. And I'm sure he worries about you too. Don't let it bother you that Renji was the one to make him take care of himself, I'm sure he would have done the same if you'd been the one to demand it." Her voice even and calming, trying to reassure his sister.

"You're right. I guess I should just be glad that Renji also looks out for him. Thank you Rangiku, you're really easy to talk to." He could hear the smile on Rukia's face.

"I'll listen anytime you need me to."

"I have to get back to work. Please, be sure to send a Hell butterfly if he wakes up. Goodbye Brother. Get well soon." The feel of lips brushing his forehead.

* * *

"Matsumoto-san? Wake up please." The soft tone of the squad 4 captain.

"Oh, Captain Unohana. I'm sorry...I must have fallen asleep."

"Indeed, you should be resting in bed lieutenant. Visiting hours are over."

"I know...but I don't wanna leave him. I promised to be there when he wakes, and I can't do that from my room." Her tone pleading.

"Well, I suppose I could have you moved to this room as well...but only if you'll promise to rest properly."

"I can promise to do my best? Would that be good enough? I just don't know how much actual rest I'll be able to get until he wakes up." She said with honesty and sincerity.

"May I ask you a personal question Matsumoto?"

"Sure."

"You care deeply for him don't you?" The healer asked.

"I do...and I still need to tell him that." She whispered.

"Ah...I see. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get the chance to tell him." Her tone soft and warm. He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Now. If you'll excuse me, I need to check his vitals. Then I'll get your room change made."

Practiced hands checked his pulse, the stethoscope cold against his skin, before fastening a cuff around his bicep and pumping it full of air. Those things were always uncomfortable, but in his current state, it was even worse. With his body so weak, it felt like his arm was going to fall off, the pressure from the cuff causing it to go numb all the way to his fingertips. Luckily, once that was over, it seemed that she was satisfied with her findings and she left him alone.

"His heart rate is up a bit, but it's nothing to be concerned with. For now I'd say he's doing just fine, it takes time to recover the amount of spiritual pressure he used up." She said matter of factly.

"I'll have a bed brought in for you soon. Get some rest lieutenant, and try not to worry too much, he'll be fine."

"Thank you captain, it means the world to me...he means the world to me." She said quietly, the second part more to herself than Unohana.

Her presence returned to his side, the feel of her fingers brushing hair away from his forehead and behind an ear was so...intimate. He pictured her staring down at him, blue eyes a swirl of emotion and blonde hair a mess. Hearing her say that he meant the world to her caused a rush of emotion, and he was sure that his cheeks had flushed, even if just a little. There were butterflies in his stomach, and his heart beat wildly. If he could just open his eyes. He'd wait long enough for the surprise to register on her face before pulling her close and kissing her like his life depended on it.

There was a small commotion as her bed and the items from her room were moved into his but she was by his side every second, never letting go of his hand. When it was finally quiet again, he felt her move close, and felt the weight of what he assumed was her head, on his chest. The smell of her shampoo rushed through his nose and he knew for sure.

"Hearing your heartbeat, so steady and strong...it makes me feel calm." Letting out a heavy sigh.

"I didn't sleep with Shuhei..." She blurted suddenly a few minutes later.

"I was going to...but I just kept thinking about you...and I just...I couldn't. I called things off." Nuzzling her face into him, the sound of tears creeping into her voice.

"I shouldn't have walked away from you that morning...but you just let me. I thought that meant that you didn't really care one way or the other. So when Shuhei asked me out, I figured it would get your attention...and you'd come to me and tell me not to do it...that you wanted me for yourself...but you didn't." Taking a deep breath and allowing the tears to escape, his robe absorbing the moisture.

"And so then I started to think that maybe you really didn't want me after all, that maybe I really meant nothing to you after all this time...so I went out with him again...and when you still didn't so much as bat an eye, or make a fuss...I convinced myself that it was over...that I needed to move on and forget you...but I couldn't. Now that I think about it...I don't think there's been a day in the last year that I haven't thought of you at least once."

And here he thought that her going out with Shuhei meant that she didn't care about him. This was all a huge mess of misunderstandings, and all because neither of them had the guts to say what they were feeling that morning. He should have been a man and told her what was on his mind, if she rejected him so be it, at least he would have known. They could have avoided all the hurt and pain they caused one another.

"I was being a complete brat the last time we talked...I'd decided that if you couldn't be open about whatever there was between us, then you didn't deserve me in the first place...that was selfish of me. I know that it isn't that easy for you...with your family and your reputation...I made a big deal out of it...but honestly, I was just trying to find a reason to justify to myself why I should forget about you."

He wanted nothing more in that moment than to sit up, pull her into his arms, and tell her that everything was going to be alright. He wanted to assure her that he wasn't mad, that he wanted the same as her, that he did care for her, that he did want her. He wanted her more than anyone or anything, no matter what it would take.

"I need you to wake up...please...so I can tell you all of this...so I can finally tell you that I've fallen in love with you..."

There was no way for him to tell how long it had been since he'd first come back to consciousness, but it didn't matter. As far as he was concerned, it had been far too long already. He needed to get his body under control as soon as possible. She'd asked him not to keep her waiting, and he would do everything he could to grant her request. If only so he could tell her that he was in love with her too.

"Byakuya!" She woke with a start, bolting upright in her infirmary cot.

As the terrible dream she'd been having faded away, reality came crashing back to her and she realized that there were quite a few pairs of eyes on her person. Screaming out the given name of a captain, especially one that wasn't yours, tended to draw attention in such close quarters. And close they were, there was barely enough room on either side of her for someone to sit, other cots placed within a few feet of her on either side, and at either end. The room was close to capacity between the injured and the staff running around and it was quite loud, the noise making her head pound.

"Bya- Kuchiki...where's Kuchiki? Is he alright? Please tell me he's alright!" Throwing back her blanket and making to get up out of the bed. She needed to see him right away, but a sharp pain ran through her legs when she tried to get up, forcing her to stay put.

"Matsumoto, it's alright. You're safe, and you're going to be fine. Please try to relax, your injuries have not been completely healed yet." Toshiro's voice drawing her attention.

"Captain...what happened? Can you tell me if Captain Kuchiki is alright? Can I see him? Please?" Doing her best not to let the panic she was feeling seep into her voice.

"I don't know much...as far as I am aware, he's been taken in for surgery. Inoue was only able to heal him and yourself enough to move you from the living world back here, after expending so much energy on Captains Hirako and Otoribashi, before she needed to rest. Captain Unohana and her Lieutenant are working on Kuchiki now. Inoue told me she'd be by to finish with you soon."

"Surgery?" Were his injuries that bad? Had she missed something?

"I don't have all the details, but I'm sure he'll make a full recovery, he's a fighter. Right now I'm more worried about you." He said softly, placing a hand over hers.

"You really had me worried you know that?" The look in his eyes as soft and sincere as his voice.

"I'm sorry captain. But thanks to Captain Kuchiki I'm alive. I'm going to be fine, I promise." She said reassuringly, wrapping her fingers around his and squeezing.

"Rangiku, I know that he saved you and you're worried about him...but am I missing something? You've been acting sort of strange lately. I can't really say how, but is there something going on that I need to know about?"

She met his gaze for a fraction of a second before looking away, wringing her fingers together and staring at the blanket in her lap. Lying to Toshiro was never easy, and he could usually see right through her, but she had to at least try.

"No...everything's fine captain." Trying to sound non nonchalant. She wanted to tell him, but there were too many people around them, they were too close.

"You never could lie to me...I don't even know why you try." He said dryly. How the Hell did he always know?

"If you don't want to talk about it right now that's fine, but at least admit it."

"Can we talk about it later? This isn't the best time or place." Gesturing to the room full of people.

"Of course."

She could always try to weasel her way out of talking later on, but it was Toshiro. He was her little brother, and she wanted to tell him, to ask his opinion no matter how much he hated talking about personal things. And because he hated it, she knew for a fact that he would keep her confidence on the matter, he was no gossip. Besides that, he was great at looking at things from all sides, usually helping her figure things out, even when he wasn't trying to. And hey, if she couldn't trust her captain with her secrets, then who could she trust?

Before she knew it, Orihime was cheerily making her way through the room towards her bed. After only a few hours of rest, the girl was fresh, bubbly, and bright again. Oh how she envied her friends youth. Not that she was old. She might not be in the bright eyed and bushy tailed stage of life that the redhead was in anymore, but she was definitely still young by Soul Society standards. She would just love to have the energy and short recovery time of being that age again.

"Rangiku-chan! I'm happy to see that you're doing well, are you ready to let me finish healing you?"

"Orihime! I'm more than ready...thank you for healing me in the first place." She said with a wink.

"Oh, of course." She replied, looking down at the ground shyly.

"I'm just... _so_ glad...that Renji got me there in time to save you and Kuchiki. It would have broken my heart to lose either of you." Quiet tears escaping her eyes.

"Oh you sweet girl. Don't cry Orihime...there's no use thinking about what could have happened, because it didn't, alright? Cheer up, we're going to be just fine thanks to you." Pulling the younger woman into her embrace.

"Yeah, you're right, I should focus on the here and now. Thank you Rangiku-chan." She replied with resolve, putting on a brave smile.

"Speaking of Bya- uh, Kuchiki...do you know how he's doing?" Catching herself before she could say his name for the second time that day.

"I checked in with Unohana-san and Isane-san a little bit ago. He's doing better, but he's not out of the woods yet. I'm afraid it's still a waiting game. I promised to assist once I finish with you."

"Then let's not waste any time, shall we?" She asked, laying down and getting comfortable.

They continued their conversation as the soft glow of Orihime's Santen Kesshun covered her, easing all of her aches and pains and slowly but surely making her feel whole again. The difference between her healing shields and the kido of healers like Unohana was hard to describe. While the kido patched things and forced the healing process along, closing wounds fast enough to keep them from scarring, Santen Kesshun was the exact opposite. That golden glow turned time back instead, returning the injury to a state and time before it occurred. It might sound crazy, but she always seemed to feel a little younger after being healed by Orihime.

It turned out that the thorn that pierced Byakuyas heart had left behind one of the plants seeds. Every time they tried to heal the wounded muscle, the plant would start to grow and feed on it. That was why surgery was necessary, but according to Orihime, it was still giving them trouble. The trick was they needed to remove it without killing him in the process. She believed in Captain Unohana's skills and with Orihime joining them, she was sure he would be alright. She just hated the idea that she couldn't be with him.

Once she was healed up, she was moved to a quite room to rest. Even though her wounds were healed, she still needed to recover quite a bit of her spiritual pressure. The problem with that, was that it left her feeling bored and restless. She couldn't stop worrying about Byakuya and it was driving her mad. By the time Toshiro told her that he was finally out of surgery and in recovery, she thought she might start pulling her hair out. Thankfully it hadn't come to that.

"So Matsumoto...are you going to tell me what's been up with you lately?" White hair and green eyes moving into her line of sight. She didn't want to have this conversation right now, but he wasn't going to let her get out of it. All she really wanted was to go to Byakuya so she could be there when he woke.

"Well...alright...so...Byakuya and I have been...meeting up, on the weekends for awhile now." She started, watching the look on Toshiros face start to get serious.

"It was all strictly platonic of course...just dancing and drinks at the club...but then a few weeks ago, somehow, everything changed and we crossed the line into physical intimacy." Pausing to see if Toshiro was ready to burst a blood vessel.

"Is he the one who left the marks on you?" His teeth grinding together.

"That's not important here captain."

"I beg to differ...but continue, please." He said nonchalantly.

"I don't know, I guess the next morning we were both a little shocked to wake up next to one another...and suddenly the implication of what had happened was looming over us...so I ran. I behaved like an idiot and ran away before he could reject me...or accept me."

"So what was all this business with Lieutenant Hisagi then?" He asked, perplexed.

"I was trying to make Byakuya jealous...and when he didn't react like I thought he would, I tried to convince myself that he wasn't worth my time...that I should forget him...that he meant nothing to me."

"Of course he means something to you. Rangiku...as long as I've known you, you have never slept with a man you didn't intend to be in a relationship with. As much as I hate talking about it, I do listen when you tell me about the men you see."

"Hmm...now that you mention it...I guess you're right! Thanks captain!" She could feel a genuine smile taking over her face. Once again, Toshiro knew what to say, and she was feeling much more confident about confessing her feelings to Byakuya.

She'd wasted no time in rushing to his side after that, getting out of bed and finding her way to his room as soon as her captain turned his back. He'd told her that he was alright, but she needed to see it with her own eyes. Hearing that he was ok gave her a sense of relief, but nothing compared to the relief she felt at seeing his chest rise and fall with the steady rhythm of his breathing.

From that point forward, she spent every waking moment at his side, holding his hand, talking to him and sometimes laying her head on his chest. His heartbeat in her ears was so reassuring, reminding her that he was alive and that he would wake soon. Her own hear rate picked up whenever she thought of seeing those gorgeous grey orbs flutter open and meet her gaze. The thought of telling him everything and having him tell her he felt the same, that he wanted her to be his, had her going crazy with both anxiety and anticipation.

She was sitting quietly, his large hand clasped between her two smaller ones, head tipped forward, her forehead resting against his hip, when visitors she didn't know arrived. One look told her exactly who they were, even if she didn't know their names, they were definitely members of the Kuchiki clan.

"Hello." She greeted them, standing a giving a bow of respect in their direction. If she wanted to be with him, she was going to have to learn to deal with them. Best to start off on the right foot.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" An older woman with gray hair, fancy silk robes, and her nose turned up in the air, asked her.

"I am Matsumoto Rangiku, lieutenant of the 10th division of the 13 court guard squads. I am visiting with Captain Kuchiki, hoping to thank him for saving my life when he wakes."

"My dear, I'm sure he was just doing his job. Go back to your room and rest, leave him be." She replied dismissively, looking down her nose at her.

"This is my room too, so I won't be going anywhere. If you'd like to visit with him alone, all you needed to do was ask." Her tone taking on an edge that she was trying to hold back. One thing she hated was being told what to do by people who believed they were better than her, just because they had money.

"We're here to move him home to the Kuchiki manor, where he will be cared for by the best physicians in Soul Society. It's a shame that it's taking so long for him to recover from this, I don't know why he insists on being treated here." She said with a look of disgust as she took in their surroundings.

"May I visit him there, please?" The words were out before she could stop them. The idea of him waking without her...or worse, not waking at all, had her heart beating triple time.

"You are grateful for him saving your life, I understand. But Byakuya does not need your company or your appreciation. He doesn't have time to waste on a woman like you, he should be busy finding a suitable bride and ensuring the Kuchiki line. You can dream sweetheart, but he's out of your league. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to finish the arrangements for his transfer home."

Her blood boiled beneath her skin at the older woman's words. Who the hell did she think she was? If only she knew how much time Byakuya had been "wasting with a girl like her". They could move him, and keep her away, but they were going to know how upset she was about it.

"Captain Unohana _is_ the best physician in Soul Society, and Orihime Inoue is the best healer in any world. Please, take him home if you insist. But know this..." Speaking in a low and deadly tone, reaching for Haineko's hilt. She chose not to respond to the woman's words about her.

"If he ends up dying in the care of your doctors and I don't get to say goodbye...It will be my Haineko that comes for your heads...all of you." Brandishing her blade before them.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So it's Fiiinnallly here, the final chapter! I need you guys to tell me though, would you like a bonus chapter? Like a smutty one-shot type epilogue? Let me know with a message, or in a review ;) As always I hope you enjoy, happy reading!**

* * *

 _It was a perfect day, warm and sunny, with a perfect breeze drifting past. And every time it did, he found his eyes traveling to the hem of her pink sundress, watching it flutter and lift, revealing more of her thighs to his sight. They were making their way through the streets of the Seireitei, her hand held firmly in his, their fingers laced together tightly. It was strange, no one looked twice or stared at them as they passed, no disapproving looks or words from a single soul, just smiles and hellos. It was truly a moment to take in and enjoy, and lost in his thoughts and observations he fell back a few steps from her, his eyes deciding to take in the view of her walking ahead of him with great interest._

" _Come on silly! Quit being a slowpoke, we have to hurry!" She called, stopping and turning to face him. Grabbing his free hand in hers, she began to pull him along, walking backwards and giggling as she tugged him down the street. He was awestruck by her beauty, her smile making his heart skip a beat and a smile of his own forming._

" _Where are we going?" He asked, laughing at her eagerness._

" _It's a surprise!"_

 _He was about to pull her to him and kiss her when they sky darkened quickly, the wind picking up and people scattering to get indoors. Before the two of them could do the same, a large funnel cloud dropped a vortex to the ground just feet from them. Instincts told him to get to the ground and cover her with his body, but he didn't get the chance. As soon as he moved her feet came off the ground and he found himself trying to keep her from being sucked into the tornado that was bearing down on them without mercy. She was screaming at him, but he couldn't hear her over the sound of buildings being ripped apart and thrown in all directions. Nevertheless he knew she was begging him not to let go of her, because it was the only thought that was running through his own head._

 _Dropping to his knees in an effort to pull her back down, he found he was being pulled along the ground, the knees of his pants tearing through and skin being grated off by the concrete underneath him. The pain wasn't enough to distract him from holding onto her, but he wondered if it was going to make a difference. At this rate, they would both end up in the swirling mass of debris and there was nothing they could do to stop it._

" _Rangiku! I love you!" He shouted as loud as he could, hoping she would hear him._

 _He saw her smile, tears in her eyes, as she mouthed 'I love you too', and then she was ripped away from him, lost in the blackness that was now surrounding them. He felt his body being thrown in every direction possible before something quite large came rushing at him, colliding with his chest._

"No! Rangiku!" Bolting upright, her name dying on his lips as he took in his surroundings. It had felt so real, but he was glad to realize that it was just a dream. After being incapacitated for awhile, moving so suddenly sent what felt like an aftershock of pain through him. His whole body was sore and he felt drained.

Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he took a moment to re adjust to reality, realizing that he was awake and in control of his body again. He was so excited he turned to his bedside, expecting to see her smiling face and throw himself into her arms. Instead however, he came face to face with an unfamiliar doctor, who had a look of surprise on his face.

"Where is Rangiku?" He asked of the man.

"My apologies Kuchiki-sama, but I do not know who you speak of."

"The woman who has been at my side everyday. Tall, blonde...gorgeous blue eyes." A bit of wistfulness creeping into his voice at the thought of her.

"I'm sorry sir, but no one, except your sister, has visited with you since you were brought home." He replied.

He gave the man a perplexed look as a few of his elders entered the room. Their timing both perfect and awful, as usual.

"Oh, Byakuya-sama, it is good to see you awake again." His great aunt chirped, trying hard to sound happy, but failing miserably.

"Where is she?" He asked of her.

"I do not know whom you speak of." Doing her best to sound like she really was ignorant, but he knew better than that.

"Rangiku...where is she?" He asked again, nevertheless.

"Hmmm...oh, you mean the lieutenant that was hanging around you like a fly? We sent her away of course." Motioning with her hand as if it weren't important.

"You don't need to be wasting time on her, there are more important things, and better suited women to worry about than that one. She's got guts, I'll give her that though...threatening our lives like she did, but you can do far better." She said with a wry laugh.

"Did you just say she threatened you?" He was used to his aunts attitude and misguided attempts to make him find an eligible noble woman, but that statement had caught his attention.

"Oh yes, something about if you died and she didn't get to say goodbye, she threatened to cut off our heads...even went so far as to point her blade at us. Truly classless. Now, how are you feeling? Would you like the kitchen to make you something to eat?" She asked, trying to dismiss the conversation about Rangiku altogether.

"Well...she had every right to be upset with you...she is my intended after all." Though she didn't know that yet. Meh, details, his family didn't need to know everything anyways.

"Excuse me?!" His aunt asked in an indignant tone, as if she couldn't believe what she'd just heard. He'd gladly repeat if for her, especially since he knew it would make her furious.

"You heard me...Rangiku is my intended. And there will be no discussion about it, I have already made up my mind." He replied, getting out of the bed and finding more suitable clothing to put on.

"I do not care that she is not a noblewoman. I am already aware that the relationship is not allowed by clan laws, but again, I do not care. My personal life is just that, so you would do well to keep yourselves out of it. You cannot stop me, even if you try, so do not waste your time." Moving behind the byōbu in the corner of the room to change.

"You can't be serious! We would never allow that, especially after your first marriage to a commoner resulted in no children. Your grandfather will have much to say about this." As if that would make him cower in fear and change his tune.

"He may say what he likes, it will not change my mind. I will not explain myself or my choice, it would fall on deaf ears even if I did. And if I hear you speak of my first marriage in such a manner again, there will be consequences." He warned, emerging fully dressed and sitting himself on the edge of the bed to put on his tabi and sandals. He tried to convey to her with his eyes to let it go and leave, but either she didn't see it, or she was challenging him.

"Byakuya-sama, you need to marry a respectable woman, one who has the proper training and etiquette to represent the Kuchiki name. Even just seeing that woman would be enough for other clans with eligible daughters to overlook you in their miai's. With all due respect...you need to work on this...penchant, you have...for,well...whores is the first word that comes to mind. Streetra-" He cut her off before she could continue, stepping to her until they were toe to toe, looking down into her eyes as he spoke. If he weren't vehemently against raising his hands to a woman, he might have smacked her for the words she dared to speak.

"If you dare call Rangiku or Hisana a whore again, I will have your tongue ripped from your mouth. Run to my grandfather with this if you wish, but I am the head of this house and I will love who I see fit, no matter what you or any of the others have to say about it." He growled out. She looked thoroughly intimidated at his words and physical proximity.

"Now, if you will excuse me. I am leaving. Tell the cooks to have dinner for two ready in my quarters when I return." Stepping away from her and towards the door. He had no interest in continuing a pointless conversation.

"Where are you going? You need to rest...come back here! This isn't over!" She shouted after him as he made his way to the front door of the mansion.

He didn't bother to answer her, if she stopped to think for a moment, she would know where he was going. He couldn't help the small smile that formed on his mouth at the thought of how furious his aunt must be, watching him ignore her as he walked away. Telling her how things were going to be, and putting her in her place had felt good. It was long overdue, never again would he let his family rule him like they had for the last 50 years.

"Matsumoto, do you have those files for squad 2 done? I'd really like to get them sent over soon. Matsumoto? Hello, earth to Matsumoto!" Toshiro called from his desk.

The sound of her name being called snapped her out of her daze. She'd zoned out while staring at the report in front of her, her own inner monologue going on a rant in her head. Her thoughts and inner voice just couldn't seem to be quiet lately.

"I'm sorry captain, I spaced out for a minute there. What did you need?" Forcing herself to focus her attention on him.

"You've been doing that a lot. I know I said that I needed you back as soon as possible, but are you sure you should be working right now? Honestly, I was expecting you to take a few days once you were released from the infirmary." He said with concern and confusion.

"I'd rather not be at home going stir crazy with boredom. I'm fine, I promise. There's just a lot on my mind and it wanders sometimes. Did you say squad 2? I think I've got those over here." Reaching for a pile of finished reports.

"Thank you. I'll have these delivered immediately. Unless you feel like taking the walk over there. I've heard a walk can be good when you've got a lot on your mind." He suggested, attempting to sound nonchalant, as if he wasn't telling her to do it.

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea captain. Maybe the fresh air will help me clear my head a bit." Getting up and preparing to head out of the office.

She'd told Toshiro what Byakuya's family had said to and about her, as well as how they forbid her from seeing him. So they didn't need to talk about what she was spacing out over, he understood what she was wrestling with. He was right though, she should have taken some time before returning to work. She couldn't sleep at night thanks to nightmares, not to mention the stress and worry over Byakuya, so she was mostly running on fumes. But still, she needed something to distract her from her thoughts.

It had been three days since they'd taken him home and she hadn't heard a peep about his well being from anyone. But she _had_ planned and plotted ways to break in to the Kuchiki manor to see him. She'd even entertained just breaking the front door down and forcing her way in, but quickly realized that it would get her into far more trouble than she could afford.

Besides, she didn't want to make things between his family and herself anymore tense than she had back in that infirmary room. She still felt bad about how she'd handled that particular situation, but she couldn't help herself, they pushed all of her buttons in a single sentence. Honestly, she'd held herself back, she could have told them just what she really thought of them. Instead, she stopped herself, realizing she'd already made things harder for Byakuya and that continuing to insult and threaten them would only make it worse. As it was, they would probably try to forbid him from ever seeing her again, but she hoped that he would anyways.

She'd been so lost in her thoughts, it was as if she'd blinked and suddenly she was entering through the gates of the second division, her body moving through the Seireitei on auto pilot. Straightening her shoulders, she took a deep breath before entering. The second division was not the place to be caught daydreaming or not paying attention to your surroundings. It was a squad of assassins after all, and while she respected the squad and it's captain, it made her uneasy to be surrounded by them. One wrong move and she could end up wrongfully imprisoned in the maggots nest.

Dropping off the paperwork to captain Fon, she got out of there as quickly as she could. The woman wasn't one for small talk, and when it came to work she was quick and precise, not wasting a moment or a breath. Exiting back out into the sunshine, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, taking a moment to notice her surroundings. Things were beginning to green up, leaves and blooms of flowers springing up everywhere she looked. She'd been so lost in her own head on the way there that she'd missed it all, but she would be sure to take it all in on the way back to the office.

Not two steps into her journey back however, a hell butterfly showed up announcing a meeting with all captains and lieutenants within the hour. So much for napping on the couch for a bit this afternoon. She was closer to the 1st than her own division at the moment, so she might as well just head there, Toshiro would catch up. And he was right, taking a walk was a good idea. It had helped her work out some of her thoughts, and the fresh air was making her feel better as well.

She was almost to the first division when she heard a familiar voice calling out her name. Turning, she saw the raven hair and bright violet eyes of the younger Kuchiki. Even though they weren't related by blood, it was amazing how much she looked like him.

"Rangiku-San! Wait up!" She called, jogging to catch up.

"Hello Rukia, it's good to see you."

"Likewise. I knew you were released from the 4th, but I didn't know you'd returned to work already. Are you sure you're not pushing yourself?" Concern crossing her features.

"I'm still a little sore, but otherwise fine. Toshiro won't let me do anything too extraneous until he thinks I'm alright." She said, smiling at her friends concern.

"Good. Actually, I'm glad you arrived early for the meeting as well. There's something I want to ask you." Fidgeting with her hands as she spoke.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why did you stop coming to see my brother? I thought that you didn't want him to be alone." Those wide eyes looking up at her with hurt.

"Oh Rukia honey, I would be there if I could, believe me...but...your elders said that I had to stay away." The thought alone enough to make her ball her hands into fists at her side. She really hated not being with him, particularly over something so petty.

"They what?! Why didn't you come to me?" Her surprise only lasting momentarily, she knew what the elders were about.

"It's not your problem...I didn't want to drag you into a mess. I have no choice but to wait for him to wake." Resignation coloring her tone. She'd thought about talking to Rukia, of course she had, but it didn't seem right to put her in the middle of the matter.

"Don't give me that crap. It's obvious that you care about my brother...I don't know how, why, or what there is between you, but I know it's something. And I for one am excited at the thought of my brother finding happiness and companionship again. He damn well deserves it. So after this meeting you are going to go home with me and I'll take you to see him. The elders can't stop me, if they even dared to try.." She said with determination and a bit of spite.

"Rukia...I don't...I mean I...thank you. Just thank you." Taking a deep breath to avoid getting emotional. She couldn't wait to see him, to let him know that she never wanted to leave him.

"Of course." She said with a bright smile.

Before they could continue their conversation other people began to file into the room, including her captain. He didn't bother coming over to talk to her, choosing instead to be anti social as usual and taking his place for the meeting, even though there was still time until it started. Looking around though, she realized that they were only missing a few people, some of whom were still incapacitated of course, so this would probably get an early start. That was good, she couldn't wait for it to be over. Speaking of, she should make sure it was alright with her captain to skip out on the rest of the day.

"Captain...after the meeting, would it be alright if I didn't come back to the office? Rukia said she'd take me to see him." She asked quietly, so only he could hear her.

"Of course, that would be fine Matsumoto. Take tomorrow off too, please just rest. I'll handle the office."

"Thank you." She whispered, taking her place at his side. With any luck, if she helped him set an example, others would get in place and they could get it over with. She hated meetings normally, but at that moment, with the chance to see Byakuya in sight, she absolutely loathed it.

The fates decided to torture her a little more though when the lieutenant of squad 1 entered and announced the head captain would be a little late. Everyone broke formation and groups formed again, people chatting in the downtime. When in Rome she supposed, joining Rukia, Renji, Kira and Shuhei. It was a little awkward, as she hadn't seen Shuhei since she told him she couldn't see him, but they both handled it like professionals.

"I'm glad to see you're alright Rangiku, how are you feeling?" He asked in that shy demeanor he had.

"Thank you Shuhei, I've got a ways to go, but I'm feeling much better."

"Well, it's good to see you back Ran-chan." Renji chimed in.

The sound of the large wooden double doors being opened at the entrance of the meeting hall pulled everyone's attention in that direction. Everyone was already there, so who the hell could it be? When her gaze landed on the culprit she thought she might faint right there, her knees going weak and her breath catching in her throat. Relief washed over her in waves and she had to stop herself from running to him.

Nevertheless, it seemed that he was headed straight for her. There was no way though, not with so many people around. Then she realized that she was standing between his sister and his lieutenant, he would be coming to talk to them. Yes, that made sense.

"Captain!"

"Brother!"

They shouted in unison as he got closer. Her gaze met his and she realized that he was indeed staring at her, completely ignoring the others around them, and she found herself rooted to the spot, unable to look away. Even at that distance, there was so much in his eyes, so much emotion, and she felt tears come to her eyes as he got closer.

Once he was off the grounds of the Kuchiki manor he took a moment to just breath in the fresh air and get his bearings. He was still weak, especially after being in a bed for a significant amount of time, and he needed to use as little energy as possible in finding her. The obvious first place to look would be in the office of the tenth division, or her barracks there. He decided to try the barracks first to no avail, so he moved onto the office she shared with her captain.

No one was there, but he did notice a Hell butterfly still lingering. It was carrying an announcement for a meeting. Perfect, he knew where she'd be, now if only he could get there before it started. He didn't want to wait any longer than he had to, to see her, to hold her, to tell her everything.

He moved as fast as he dared in his condition, only one goal in mind, driving him to reach his destination. When the doors to the meeting hall were finally in sight, he paused for only a moment to catch his breath and ponder if he was interrupting the meeting. So be it if he was, this couldn't wait any longer.

Throwing the doors open, his eyes searched her out, landing on her almost immediately. He watched as she recognized him and her whole body trembled for a moment, tears rushing to her eyes and a relieved smile forming on her face. He could hear people saying things and calling his name, but it was all a blur, his focus only on the woman in front of him, she was his goal. He was steps from her when she called out to him.

"Byakuya, you're alright! I have so much to tell you..." She exclaimed, trailing off as he pulled her into his arms, his lips cutting off anything else she might have tried to say. He kissed her like a man dying of thirst, her lips the water he desperately craved, one hand in her hair, the other holding her against him. She stiffened in surprise for a moment before relaxing, her hands gripping the fabric across his chest, pulling him closer to her and returning the kiss with equal passion.

"I heard you...every word you said." Pulling back and looking into her eyes, watching as tears spilled past her lids. He was vaguely aware of the fact that the whole room was staring at them, the silence so deafening you could probably hear the proverbial pin drop.

"Wow..." She said, sounding and looking a little dazed. She came back to herself a moment later.

"Oh, you heard me...but...what are you doing?" Nodding to all the people in the room with them.

"This is it Rangiku...no more running, no more pretending...no more...hiding. This is what I want, you and I, and I don't care what anyone has to say about it. I wish to make you my intended." Using his thumbs to wipe her tears away.

"Byakuya..." Covering her mouth with her hand, trying to hide the smile and blush that was taking over her face.

"But what about your family? They told me I'm not allowed at the manor..."

"Don't worry about them. I have already informed them that you are my intended and that I will not be persuaded otherwise. They shouldn't give you any trouble, and if they do I will handle it swiftly. I want you to be comfortable in my home, after all I wish to make you my lady someday."

He thought she might pass out, her legs began to tremble, her knees literally going weak, and she leaned more of her weight on him, so he held her tighter. It hadn't been his intention to make her swoon, but he really liked the way it looked on her.

"I don't know what to say...I can't believe you'd do that for me..."

"Worry about that later dear. For now, the two of you should probably get out of here before the head captain gets this meeting started." Captain Unohana interjected, that peaceful, almost scary smile on her face. Rukia and Renji echoed her sentiments, and none of the others seemed to object.

"Come home with me. I want to hold you tonight." Leaning in and speaking quietly.

"I'd like that." Pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

Without hesitation he picked her up into his arms, disappearing before another word could be said. He held her to him as tightly as he could, without hurting her, while he made his way back to his home. There was so much he wanted to tell her, but with her in his arms, clinging tightly to him, none of it really seemed to matter anymore. And when they finally made it to their destination, he placed her on her feet, but neither of them pulled away.

She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed, burying her face into his chest.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Byakuya." She whispered, sniffling between tears.

"I'm sorry too love...I'm sorry too." Kissing the top of her head and running his fingers through her hair.

"Let's forget it and move forward. We are here, together, and that is all that matters right now."

"Yeah...you're right. There's no point in looking back."

"Good. Now come, I've had dinner prepared. And when we're done I want you in my arms." Leading her by the hand through his private quarters to the dining space.

They ate side by side in relative silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable, and when they finished he led her to his room. As soon as they were in the bed, snuggled up close to one another, all the things they needed to say finally spilled out. He didn't think he'd ever rested so peacefully as he did with her next to him, and he looked forward to having her with him for as long as the fates would allow.


End file.
